


It's Never Too Late

by zukoleta



Series: It's Never Too Late series [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Genderswap, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoleta/pseuds/zukoleta
Summary: "You will be granted a parole on one condition. A legal marriage has to be made between us."Fem! Slaine x Inaho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I will try to make my work better and accept suggestions. Enjoy=)

As they sat on the metal table, chess board between them, Slaine tried to process what she heard. "Repeat that Orange." Inaho moved a black pawn on the board then looked at Slaine. "You will be granted a parole, a house arrest to be specific, on one condition. A legal marriage has to be made between us." 

"Why? Why would you want to marry me?" Inaho stayed silent for a few seconds focusing his gaze on the black and white squares seeming to consider what to say which was a first for him. " It will be on paper. As I said before, in order to be able to take you out of the prison on a house arrest, I have to be a legal relative of yours. So either my sister is going to adopt you, which is not possible considering her age, or you are going to marry me. And I can assure you that it won't go beyond signing a paper and adding my surname after your first name. We will have seperate rooms and won't live as husband and wife. You can even choose the house. I haven't purchased one yet. So what do you say? "

Slaine looked blankly at his face. She couldn't believe what was coming out of Inaho's mouth. Did he even realise what he was saying? Visiting the prison once a week was one thing but taking her to live in the same house with him as his legal wife? What if he fell in love with someone else? What if he couldn't keep taking care of her? What if his sister didn't give permission? Did he even think that through?

" This is absurd! I refuse. Does your sister even know about this?" "She knows that I intend to get married. But since you refuse, we will not do it. I will just keep visiting everyday." "Everyday? You only visit once a week Orange. Don't you live far away? You will barely have time to sleep if you visit everyday." 

"Yes, that's why the house arrest is more practical. But you don't want that. So I will move closer to the restricted area." Slaine looked at him with wide eyes as if seeing a madman. "Why do you care so much? I am a dead woman remember? The world doesn't know about my existence. I am sentenced for life. Just why would you waste so much time on me?" 

" Bat, you lost nearly 15% of your weight in these last three years. You became ill 7 times this year. You don't eat. You don't do any activities, you just lie in the bed all day. You are going into a depression. You can't live like this anymore. I made a promise to not let you die. And I intend to keep it. 

" Of course... It was all for Asseylum. Inaho didn't care about her, that, Slaine could clearly see then. Asseylum had married to Klancain two years ago but she had barely known the man at the time. And she never stopped talking to Inaho over the years. 

Slaine had always known that she was in love with Inaho. Even if she wasn't so obvious, it wouldn't be hard to guess. And if Inaho did every crazy thing to keep a promise he made to her, he must have returned her feelings. Maybe they had a relationship. They wouldn't be able to marry. 

But then again a Versian Empress marrying a Terran would only cause scandals and harm the fragile peace which she made Slaine a scapegoat to build. Also Inaho would be a married man if she accepted his offer. Still they could keep their relationship going. Slaine doubted Klancain would oppose Asseylum if she wanted another lover. The man was more like a cute purse that went well with her dress than a husband. And Inaho didn't look like someone that would care either. 

As those thoughts crossed her mind Slaine smiled bitterly. That Orange didn't care about her, he still had his eyes on her Empress. It was so easy to figure out. 

As she looked around the room and pretended to think about the offer, Slaine saw that Inaho moved one of her white pieces. So she turned her gaze on him and saw that he was watching her. When they locked eyes, he slowly reached into his pocket.

"I know it is sudden but like I said, this will only be on paper. Make your mind. If you want you can think for a few more hours and I can come back later." Slaine sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. " Do I have a chance to back out?" "If you do it immediately, you will return here but after one or two years we can get a quiet divorce and I can make the higher ups let it slide if we don't face any problems in that time." 

"So this can be temporary." Slaine decided to really think then. "So I will have your surname and they will grant me a parole. Then we will live like housemates and instead of visiting here you will take care of me in the house and if I act compliant for one year they will stop caring. So we can get a divorce without me being sent back in here." "That is right." 

Slaine didn't ask what would happen to her if he found someone. She already had the answer to that. It didn't look so bad and could be worth a try. She didn't have anything to lose after all. "I want a house with a big garden." Inaho blinked once then fished out the hand in his pocket. He gave the object in his hand to Slaine. 

It was a little red box with an engagement ring in it. Her eyes widened. It wasn't simple at all. It had three diamonds on it and it certainly didn't look cheap. "Orange..." "Wear it okay, I will hanle all the arrangements in a few days at most." Slaine was still inspecting the ring. " How much money did spend on this?" She asked gesturing to the box in her hand. "The budget covers it all." Inaho answered simply. "Now please wear it." Slaine slowly slid it on her ring finger while Inaho watched.

She had to admit that it was beautiful, it was slightly big for her but it still suited her pale, thin hand. Just as she opened her mouth to say something a female guard enthered the room. "Sir, time is up." Inaho stood up without saying anything. But just befe he left he moved a black piece. He had won. 

After he exited the guard came in to take Slaine to her cell. "Miss Troyard, let's-" she stopped taking when she saw the ring. "Uhm congrats miss?" She said with a puzzled look on her face. Slaine didn't answer her instead she quietly stood up and thankfully the woman didn't make any more comments. Together they walked to her cell.

Slaine wasn't able to sleep untill early morning that night. So she laid on her bed, staring at the ring and wondering what the future would bring. Fof the first time in three years she felt that she had one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please review and enjoy =)

That week passed in a haste. Inaho visited one more time. He had many papers in his hands explaining the rules of a house arrest.Also there were some places they were allowed to live and he gave the list to her to decide. Then he told her the date of the ceremony.   
Slaine spent the next two days looking at the papers he left. There were even pictures she could look. Also Inaho showed her a few different houses and wanted her to think about that too. After the ceremomy, which was two days ahead, they would stay at his current apartment for a few days. They would choose a house online and move there together.   
It had been three days since Inaho last visited vith the papers. Those three days were like hell for Slaine. She felt happy yes, but the guards around her made sure to make her feel uneasy. After that female guard saw the ring, even she started to distance herself from Slaine eventhough she had been one of the friendliest in all those years.   
Some guards looked at her with accusing eyes. They clearly thought that she, a mas murderer, seduced her jailor, a fine young man. Given all their unsupervised meetings and all the things Inaho changed just to make her more comfortable in the prison, it was normal they thought that.   
Some others, looked at her with pity in their eyes and patted her shoulders as if to say ' I wish I could help.' Those guards believed that Inaho was using her for his own pleasure and she couldn't escape. They accused Inaho of being a pervert and hurting an already scarred helpless girl where he knew no one could stop him. Inaho practically run the prison, he had full authority over the guards and the warden. He wasn't, by any means, a kind boss. And his ever present blank expression made him suitable for that role.  
There was also a third group who believed in either Stockholm or Lima syndromes. A prisoner falling in love with the jailor or the jailor becoming obsessed with the prisoner and starting to believe they loved the prisoner.  
Slaine didn't know which was worse. The glares, the symphatic looks or the guards who gave her the silent treatment and tiptoed around her as if she was mad.   
Slaine sighed. She was laying on her bed with a book about the Rayleigh Scattering. It was one of Inaho's old books. She could see his extra notes near some lines or on post-it notes. Sometimes, when Inaho explained her the latest theories or discoveries over his books she would take some notes of her own. In that page she could see her own small and curly hand writing near Inaho's perfect, stoic letters.   
After a few minutes of quiet reading, she herd the lock turning. A male guard about his late thirties, one of the second group, entered with her lunch. He left the tray on the table and she sat up on the bed. "I want to go to the garden to read after lunch, is it possible." She asked with a sweet smile.   
"Of course miss. I can come to get you in half an hour." Again the symphatic look. It took all her will power to keep herself from groaning or rolling her eyes. Instead she got up and walked over to the table. "Thank you." The guard left with a nod.   
In the garden Slaine sat on a bench and started to look at another book about birds. A few meters away four guards were quietly chatting amomg themselves thinking that she was out of earshot.   
"... Boss is completely obsessed with her. I really don't see how she managed to seduce him." She heard a female guard say. " Well she has the looks, it's not impossible." answered a male guard. Slaine saw him glancing at her. Then another one spoke. "Are you blind? That guy is clearly using her. But she doesn't say anything. I don't know why you like him so much. He is what? 19 or 20 years old. But he is already a General. It's obvious that the Empress used her influence for him. Don't you remember the rumors about them? That woman is cheating on her husband and her lover is a pervert who goes after other women who are unable to escape. Really, I just want to report him. " Others looked at him silently for a second." Do you have any evidence against him?" At that he made a low frustrated sound. "You see, that's the problem. He always makes us turn off the camera system. And I am sure that he silences the girl otherwise she would have said something by now. God knows what he does to her." The others didn't look convinced though. "Didn't you see the ring man, he must have spent thousands on it. Why would a pervert do that? I heard that he is going to buy a new house for her." "Yeah a new, isolated, house where she would have no choice but to cling to him. Who knows what is that mind of his." One of the others, the female one, shook her head. " I think that you are just pissed at him for the incident the other day. You..."   
Slaine decided to block out the rest of the pointless chat and really enjoy her time outside. She was going to have a lot of time to strangle that Orange later.   
After two hours, ome male guard approached her to take her back inside. It was the one who hated Inaho. So she made sure to look stern. Because after half an hour of not listening to their conversation, she got bored and looled their way. She then heard that he planned to ask her if Inaho did the things he thought he did. Slaime really didn't want to deal with any of that. So she wore a 'not in the best mood' look on her face and silently made her way towards her cell with the guard walking behind her.   
Once inside, she sat on her bed and decided to take nap, playing with the ring on her finger as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read and commented also forgive me for the mistakes I am not a native English speaker. Enjoy and Please comment.

On the day of the ceremony, Slaine woke up earlier than usual. It was her last day in the prison. She had to pack the things she wanted to take with herself and give those to the guard who would put everything in Inaho's car. 

Then they would go the nearest church, which would be closed off for their ceremony. Inaho would drive his own car and Slaine would follow in the military vehicle with the guards. She would change into civillian clothes in the church and after the ceremony the guards would accompany them to Inaho's house. 

Slaine had already told him that she wanted to live in Japan because she didn't want him to leave his sister and friends behind because of her. But Inaho still insisted that his two bedroom apartment was't suitable for the two of them so they would choose a new house and the UFE guards would accompany them to that house. 

Inaho explained that everytime they moved that procedure would remain the same. It didn't really matter to her.  
She was more anxious for the life ahead. 

Slaine had been told that she wouldn't set a foot outside the prison until her dying breath. And it had been so easy to just accept that as it was. She hadn't felt anger. She had lost it as the reality slowly crashed on her. 

She had lost. All she had ever tried was to make Asseylum's wish come true. But instead of making the peaceful world she dreamed, Slaine had started a war. She had used everyone around her. Lemrina, Harklight and all those Counts who followed her. 

They had all believed in her. The Counts had admired her. Lemrina had loved her like a sister. And Harklight, he had always been by her side. He had never doubted her once. She was sure that he had had a crush on her and she too had liked his presence.

After she had been defeated, she was ready to accept any punishment she got. Even when she was made the scapegoat, she didn't voice objections. 

She had felt tired at the time. So she had slowly slipped into a depression. It had feft so good to let go. But then, Inaho came. He came and snapped her out of it. 

Slaine had thought that she was fine, it was fine if she died, if she slowly faded until nothing remained of her. Still she felt glad when Inaho came. She had never been more grateful to anyone. Was she selfish then? She didn't know. 

As Slaine packed her belongings, she realised how real everything became. She paused to look at the ring on her finger. It was crazy. There was no way it would last. One day, Inaho would get tired of her. Still she agreed on it didn't she? 

Slaine didn't have anything to lose, she would return to the prison at worst.  
She tried to tell herself that maybe just maybe she could be happy until he decided to move on with his life. 

She was nearly sure that he had a relationship with Asseylum and she knew that she would probably witness at least some of their conversations in the house. She didn't know why her thoughts always returned to that or why it bothered her so much. 

When she heard the door opening Slaine came back to reality. She quickly looked around for anything she might have left behind. And she saw a book on the table, the book with the Rayleigh Scattering in it. 

"Are you ready Miss Troyard?" the female guard asked her. She quickly put the book in one of the bags and turned around. "Yes." she quietly answered and watched as another guard took the bags she prepared. 

The female guard turned to her. "Mr. Kaizuka isn't here yet. But he should arrive in approximately one hour." Slaine nodded to her and went back to sit on her bed. 

After a few minutes she decided to read one of the books that she wouldn't take with her. Meanwhile, new guards arrived to replace the day guards. 

As always she could hear their conversations. They were always careless. Also most of them had no shame, talking about her, in inappropriate manners. Esspecially in those last days. 

"....leaving today huh?" "Yeah, the boss is taking her away all for himself... "  
Disgusted, Slaine rolled her eyes. How could they talk like that about someone they didn't know. She was tired of hearing those same remarks over and over again so she didn't listen. Instead she focussed on the book. 

After 45 minutes, the same female guard returned in her cell. "Miss Troyard, it is time to go." Slaine looked at her and nodded. Then they left the cell together. It felt weird, knowing that she was leaving the place which she spent three whole years of her life. 

Slaine walked out to the garden with the guard and saw Inaho standing near a black car, tapping on his phone. When they got close, he lifted his head. He gave a greeting to the guard then turned to Slaine. 

"Are you ready?" Slaine looked at the ring on her finger. "Yes. We can go." Inaho nodded then turned around. There was the military vehicle and there were two more guards near it. Inaho quickly told them to follow his car and gave some last orders. 

A guard opened the door for her. So Slaine got into the backseat near another guard after giving Inaho one last glance. 

They drove in silence for nearly an hour. Finally, the black car in the front stopped before a lone building. They were just outside a city. Slaine could see the long builfings of the city once she got out. They weren't far away but they weren't excatly close either. 

They all walked inside the church. The priest and two UFE officers were waiting there. Two of the guards joined them and Inaho went to talk to the officers. The female guard touched her shoulder to get her attention. 

"Come on Miss Troyard, you need to change out of the prison clothes." With that, the two of them quietly followed a nun into a back room. 

Slaine looked around. It looked like a dressing room with a couch, a table, some chairs, racks and a pier glass. Then she saw a box on the table, a dress bag and another box on the couch. She went and unzipped the bag quickly. And her eyes widened. 

She was expecting to see some regular civillian clothes. Not a wedding dress. Certainly not a wedding dress. 

"I can help you wear it Miss." Slaine was surprised that she could hear the woman's voice over her beating heart. She turned her head to her and weakly nodded to her. 

She carefully took the dress out of the bag. There was a laced veil at the bottom of the bag. She took that out too. Then she opened the box. It was a fairly large one and inside there were three smaller ones. One was a shoe box with white shoes in it. The other ones were smaller. There were hairpins in the second box and a jewelry set in the last. A bracelet, necklace and earrings. Again very expensive.. 

The guard was looking at the items over her shoulder. "Wow... He must have spent lots on these." She really looked impressed. "Doesn't the budget cover it though?" "No Miss. It only covers your basic necessities like clothes, food and medication. Why would you think that?" Once again Slaine's eyes widened. "I just... assumed." she said quietly. 

Deciding not to waste any more time, Slaine put on the dress. The guard helped to zip it then while Slaine was checking it out in the mirror and putting on the earrings, she opened the box on the table. 

Slaine watched from the mirror as she retrieved the comtents of the box.  
A hair brush and make up. Guard came towards her with them. 

"Miss, I can help with your hair and make up too." she said with a cheerful voice. "Also your flowers are in the box too. I didn't want to mess them." Slaine started to feel dizzy. She agreed on a fake marriage to get out of the prison. The man she was going to marry loved someone else. So why? Why all the effort? Wedding dress, jewelry, flowers... It felt almost... almost real. It felt like a marriage of love. It was like she was going to promise her life and future to the man out of love not obligation. What was Inaho doing? Going to such lenghts as to marry her. Letting her make all the decisions. Spending all that money to buy her things. 

"Okay. Keep the make up light please." Slaine wasn't worried about appearence. She couldn't even understand Inaho. Everytime he did something good for her though, she felt that warm thing in her chest. Happiness? She wasn't sure. It had been so long, too long... 

The dress revealed her scars. But she couldn't even care about that. It was nothing the guard didn't see before. In those first days, when she didn't even have the energy to bathe herself, Inaho ordered one of the female guards help her. 

The woman finished applying the make up. She told Slaine to sit down and put her hair up using the beautiful hair pins Inaho bought. Then she put the veil on her head making sure to let it fall behing her back to cover her scars. 

Slaine stood up again still deep in thought. She couldn't understand at all. She felt as if she was going to drown in those thoughts. So she was startled a little when she heard the woman's voice. 

"Here are you flowers Miss. You look beautiful." She said with a smile. Slaine looked at the bouquet the woman held. 

Blue roses... Among all the flowers he could choose it had to be blue roses. She reached out with shaking hands to take it. there she saw a card in it. 

'Impossibility is a cruel word. Don't you agree? Personally I prefer a miracle. Let’s see if the future will bring one.' 

Slaine wondered what he meant. Everything was confusing her more and more. So she put the card back in the bouquet. She turned to check herself out in the mirror one last time. 

The woman who stared back at her was the last ting she excepted to see. She was so different than her. That thin girl in the white dress didn't resemble Countess Slaine Saazbaum Troyard at all. The pride in her eyes and the bool on her hands were missing. 

 

When Slaine her a quiet knock on the door. She turned to the guard. The woman qas smiling at her. 

"Well guess It's time to go." she walked to the door but just before she opened it, she turned around. "And there's no need to be so nervous Miss. I can see you trembling. Then again every bride gets anxious."

Slaine took a deep breath. Why was she so nwrvous anyway. Everything was fake. She wasn't going to go to a house where she would be happy with a husband who adored her. She was going to be taken there in a military car like the prisoner she was. Then Inaho would continue his life, he wouldn't really be her husband. Slaine didn't know why the thought bothersd her. It was their agreement.

When she finally got out with the flowers in her hands and the veil on her face, she immediately noticed the absence of the UFE officers and the other guards. 

She then turned right and there she saw Inaho. He was standing next to the priest wearing a white suit. There was a matching Blue rose on his breast pocket. And was that a smile she just saw on his face? 

She slowly walked over to them. And stood near Inaho. His posture looked relaxed. Even as they signed their names on the papers, he looked confident and relaxed. He did it without hesitation while she trembled near him. 

After she finally did it, she turned to look at Inaho. He faced ahead with a small smile on his lips. 

Then the priest started to talk. 

“Marriage means falling in love with the same person again and again. Understanding the needs, hopes, desires, and ambitions of each other; being true to one other’s self and the ability to readjust one’s own mind according to the other's are the essentials that constitute a true and happy marriage.”

Ceremomy script? They had already signed the papers. Why was a real ceremony necessary? 

"Love is kind. It is gentle. Love is the only force that can bind two souls to each other. Now may your love bring your souls together. Never forget that love is endless and let your love soread to all your beings."

"Now Inaho, do you take Slaine as your lawly wedded wife and dedicate your heart and fate to her? "

" I do. "

Slaine's eyes went wide with his immediate answer. There was something in the way he said it without hesitation. There was something in that kind smile. Why was he doing it? How was he doing it? 

"... husband and dedicate your heart and fate to him?"

Slaine realised that the priest was talking to her. She faced him and blinked once. 

" I... I... I do. "

" Now you are husband and wife. May you stay together till the end of your days. May your love only grows in time. Now you may kiss the bride. "

Inaho lifted the veil off her face and leaned down to gently peck her cheek." 

The priest held out the rings. 

They were beautiful. they were silver colored bands with golden lines shaped like half hearts on them. They made one whole heart when placed next to each other. There were also engravings in them. 

Inaho took one of the rings and put it on her finger near the engagement ring. And just like the other it was slightly big but it shined so beautifully. Slaine then noticed that Inaho was looking at her expectantly. So she reached out to take the other ring and put it on Inaho's left hand. It suited him. 

Together they left the church, hand in hand. The military vehicle and the car were there. The guards tried to approach but Inaho waved them off. He opened the door of the passenger seat of his own car for Slaine. She quickly got in. 

She stared at her wedding ring never taking her eyes off it. 

"Don't you like it?"She looked at Inaho. He still looked relaxed It was like this was a real marriage. He looked as if a military vehicle and armed guards weren't following his car, as if he wasn't sitting next to a mass murderer. 

"It is beautiful. But... Why? Why did you buy all of these? They weren't necessary for a fake wedding. And the ceremony too."

"I wanted it to feel as real as possible since I am stealing your chance to really get married to someone you love. "

" I-"

Just then his phone went off. He looled at the screen before dismissing the call. 

And they drove in silence for the rest of the way. It didn't feel unpleasent at all. 

After nearly an hour yhey stopped in front of a building of fourteen stories. The guards didn't even get out but Inahocwent ovef them and returned something that loofed like a metal brief case in his hand. 

He lived on the first floor. They entered the house together. Slaine went in to the living room which was just to the side of the entrance hall. 

Indside the furniture were pushed to the side. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it. There was a cake with a blond bride and and dark haired groom on it under a glass lid. There were baloons and something like confetti on the uncarpeted floor. 

"What's all this?" Slaine asked aloud. 

"I told you. I want it to feel as real as possible. I want this be a good memory later." Then a slow music started to play. 

"Dance with me." Inaho left the tablet in his hand to the side. He came near her and took one of her hands. He placed his other hand on her waist and they started to sway th the rythym. 

The music changed several times. Slaine leaned her head on his shoulder by the fifth song. "Thank you." 

When the music finally stopped Inaho uncovered the cake and handed her a silver knife with a white ribbon around it. 

Slaine cut the cake and made two slices. They didn't even sit down to eat.

After the cake they danced some more while they quietly talked. It was just evening but Slaine started to feel tired.  
She thought about the day and looked at their joined hands. It was so peaceful like that. To be held close and to feel someone else's warmth against her. It was as if she cpuld fall asleep in Inaho's arms. Inaho's arms! 

Realizing what she just thought she suddenly stepped away from him. 

Inaho went and stopped the music. "You must be tired. I will show you to your room. There are clothes for you in your wardrobe and you have your own bathroom."

Inaho walked out of the room and she followed. The room was spacious with a double bed. There was a dressing table with a big mirror and a wardrobe. She also saw two windows and a door on the other side of the room. 

"Do you like it?" he asked when she stepped into the room."Yes." Inaho gave a kind smile to her. It was barely noticable but it was there. He did that many times that day. "Then I will leave you." He quietly closed the door after him. Slaine decided to change then go help Inaho tidy the living room. 

She found brand new clothes in the wardrobe. She chose pink pyjamas and carefully removed her wedding dress and accesories. She let her hair down before putting on the pyjamas. They felt silky on her skin. She eyed the bed and threw herself on it. 

"I will go out... in a minute." she whispered against the sheets. 

Later Slaine was beginning to wake up trembling from the cold. Then she felt something soft wrapping aroung her, immediately warming her. She started to drift off again when her hair was brushed to the side and she felt something warm pressing on her cheek. Nuzzling in the sheets contently, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy!

Slaine woke up feeling warm and comfortable. She hadn't slept that good in years. She slowly cracked one eye open. Soft orange colors were dancing on the ceiling near the small chandelier. She closed her eyes again. 

Chandelier? 

She bolted upright and got tangled in the sheets while trying to get up. She nearly fell down the bed when she saw the wedding gown. 

Then everything came back to her. She wasn't in the prison. She was in Inaho's house. It was her first day on the house arrest. She was married to him. But just to be sure she lifted her left hand in front of her face. There on her finger the rings shined proudly. Then she exhaled and relaxed again. 

She didn't remember how she had fallen asleep. She didn't even remember going under the sheets. Maybe she had tossed around in her sleep and somehow managed to pull them over herself. But then she was sure that she left the wedding dress on the chair. She was too tired to hang it up neatly in the wardrobe. Also her shoes were placed on a shelf near the dress. 

She turned around to look at the dressing table. The veil was hanged on the mirror. Her bouquet of blue roses, hair pins and the jewels were on the table. The bags she prepared in the prison were placed inside the room near the door. Maybe Inaho left them there before going out of her room last night. 

Not wanting to think too much early in the morning, she got up and slowly made her way to the joined bathroom. 

It was bigger than she thought it would be. There was a toilet, a sink and a bath tub on the far corner. Everything she would need was placed there. Toothbrushes, towels, soaps, shampoo bottles... She decided to take a quick shower.

After showering, she went through the wardrobe. It was filled with clothes for all seasons. There were shirts, sweaters, pants, tights, skirts, dresses, gloves and scarves, even panties and bras. 

'How did he even manage to buy them?' He could know her size from the warden but... For a moment, she imagined Inaho in a women's undergarments store, carrying a shopping basket filled with panties, trying to find the right sizes of bras with that blank expression and all the women in there giving him odd looks. She shook her head and quickly chose a cream sweater and black tights to wear. 

After dressing herself she put her hair in a high ponytail and went outside of her room. She could hear Inaho moving around in the kitchen so she went there. 

"Good morning." He had turned around when he heard her entering. "Uh good... morning?" She stared at his figure and raised a brow. He was in some sweat pants and a t-shirt with a frilly pink apron over it. It said 'kiss the cook' on the front of the apron in latin letters. 

Inaho followed her gaze. " It's a gift from my sister." He simply explained. "Ah.. I...see." "Okay then, sit down." Slaine did as he told. "Scrambled eggs or rolled eggs?" he asked. "Scrambled... I think." Slaine saw a magnet clock on the fridge. It read 9.26 a.m. Didn't he have work? "You are lucky. I made scrambled." Inaho left a plate and a glass of juice on the table. Then he took some for himself and sat down to eat after removing the apron. 

"Why did you even ask?" He shrugged and took a bite. She too followed his example. "And don't you have work?" "Not today. I took a few days off. " Then he added. "Cream color suits you." 

Slaine's cheeks felt a little hot then. "Thank you. But how did you buy all of those women's clothes?" Inaho paused for a moment. "I told the shop assistants that I was looking for clothes for my wife in every shop I went and they found all those in a few minutes. I only paid and carried the bags." After that they continued to eat. 

It was the most delicious breakfast she had eaten. After finishing they did the washing up together. Inaho showed her how. 

"No, scrub harder....no rinse it with more water...Slaine you can't put it away like that, we need to dry it." Inaho was hard to please. Slaine did excatly as he told but still..."I am tring Orange." "I know you- No not like that. Make circular motions." 

He put his own hand over her hand that held the sponge. He helped her with the circular motions he wanted to teach her. "See, you need to do it like this." He was standing with his chest pressed against her right arm and his left hand on her back. She was holding the plate with her left hand and her right one was still under Inaho's on the plate. 

It took 8 minutes for Slaine to wash and dry one plate perfectly as Inaho wanted. She was so frustrated at the end that she said she would do the washing up all on her own every day. 

"No. You will leave the dishes dirty. I will help until you learn and we cam take turns after that." She huffed and sat on the couch. After a minute Inaho came inside with the metal case from the day before. 

"We need to put on the cuff. actually we needed to do that yesterday but I didn't want to wake you so I only activated it as if you had it on. Now roll up one leg of your tights please." She was once again surprised. How could he pass something that important? Even deceiving the UFE by activating it? What if she had run away in the night? 

He kneeled on the ground before her and she did as she was told."Orange! You are unbelievable. What if I had run away in the night?" He quickly put the cuff on her right ankle. Then stood up. "You wouldn't." "How do you-" she started but he left the room with a wave of his hand as if to say 'don't bother'. 

One minute or so later he returned with his tablet and sat down on the couch next to her. 

"I found some houses on sale. You don't have to choose one of them but they are just some options." Together they started to go through the ads. Lookimg at pictures and reading the articles. There were about 15 ads. 

Finally afyer half an hour they saw a good one. It was a western style house of two stories with four bedrooms. Probably 9 or 10 years old. It was just outside the city Inaho lived in. It had a white fenced garden and the entire hill around it came with the house. It looled like a good place to live a quiet life after retiring or raising a family. Slaine remembered having a house like that when she was 5 years old. She used to run around in the garden and played outside all day when she was small. She smiled softly at the thought. 

"My father and I used to live in a house like this when I was a child. I liked that house so much. Most of my childhood was spent there."

Inaho deleted the rest of the ads he saved without saying anything. "Then it is this house. I will call the owner now. When do you want to move?" Slaine's eyes widened. 

"Wait... we are buying it... just like that?" Inaho looked at her before standing up. "Yes. There are not much else around it so you can actually go out. It is not far away from my work. It has a big garden and you liked it. I also think it is good so why not?" 

"Uh... Okay. I just didn't think you would agree to buy the first house I liked." Inaho sighed softly. "I already told you it was your choice didn't I?" 

He fished out his phone and called the number on the ad. Slaine felt a pamg in her heart as she listened to his one sided conversation. It wasn't that cold painful thing she was used to feeling. It actually felt warm and good. As if there were butterflies in her chest. It even made her unable to stop smiling to herself. 

And Slaine understood. She was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. :D (There will still be another update tomorrow.) Please comment and enjoy!

Inaho had bought the house she chose two days later. Then he started to prepare legal documents and he ordered new furnitures. They had chosen the furnitures together. Inaho decorated the kitchen and halls. Slaine decorated the bedrooms and the living room. Everything was finished in two weeks. 

But Inaho insisted waiting six more days to move in the house. Slaine didn't know what was so special about that day but it was the first thing Inaho asked of her so she accepted. 

Two weeks and two days after their marriage, Slaine forgot about all her worries. She was still terrible at house work but Inaho was slowly teaching her how to do things. 

The first four pans of eggs she cooked were inedible. And the next two were too salty. It took two bottles of juice for Inaho to stop coughing. Slaine even thought that she poisoned Inaho but fortunately that wasn't the case. 

For the next six tries, Inaho stood near her and at the seventh try she made the perfect rolled egg under Inaho's supervision. The next day Inaho bought her a new apron as a joke. It said "eggscellent" on the front of it. Slaine actually laughed. 

The next five days were spent with packing and getting ready to move. Slaine felt excited. She read gardening books Inaho bought for her and she chose seeds for the garden she planned to make. At the evenings they were always together. 

Slaine really thought that she would be alone all day and Inaho would shut himself in his room, only checking on her when necessary. It wasn't like that at all. 

He worked 8 hours a day. From 8.00 a.m. to 4.00 p.m. And he came home at 4.30 p.m. everyday. He was never late. And after preparing and eating dinner together, they did the washing up together. 

After that they either did house work together or Inaho helped her study over his books and the new ones he bought. Sometimes they played chess or watched movies together. Inaho found most of it absurd and always made comments during the film. Slaine threw pillows at him to shut him up. 

One night Slaine wanted to watch a horror movie she found among the movies Inaho had.

"That one?" Inaho looked at her strangely. "Is there a problem?" She asked. "No...I just...never saw it before."But he still started the movie and they sat down to watch. 

Slaine was disappointed. 45 minutes into the film and she was about to fall asleep. The supposedly 'scary' scenes couldn't affect her. Then she heard raspy breaths. 

Inaho was clutching a pillow on his lap and looking at the screen with wide eyes. She could see him shaking. When the furnitures in the haunted house of the film moved by themselves a whimper escaped from him and when the ghost appeared suddenly he actually yelped. 

He was afraid. 

Slaine got up and immediately turned the movie off. 

"Inaho are you okay?" He took a deep bteath. "Yes." She went back to sit near him. "Why didn't you tell me you were scared?" "You wanted to watch it." She sighed. "It wasn't that good anyway... Let's never do that again." "Agreed." he answered a little too quickly. 

They spent the rest of the night looking at one of Slaine's books while she told him about flowers. "... And that one is Hoya Flower. It is not very easy to find but it looks so good." "Hoya..." Inaho was looking intently at the page while tracing a finger over the picture. 

On the fourth evening, Inaho came home with baking ingredients, a recipe book and bat shaped cookie molds.

They spent the whole evening in the kitchen. 

"It is ready. Hand me the rolling pin." Inaho held out his hand. "Rolling pin?" Inaho pointed to a drawer. "It's in there. The thing that looks like a cylinder." 

The result...wasn't too bad. They actually ate a whole plate together. 

The next evening Inaho brought a flowerpot covered with a plastic bag. 

It was a white Hoya Flower. 

"How did you- Inaho where did you find it?" She felt like a child on christmas. She was sure that her eyes sparkled. "I specially ordered it." He touched one of the petals. "You were right, it is beautiful." He fished out a folded paper from his pocket and gave it to Slaine. "I asked the florist for instuctions. She wrote them down for you." Slaine looked at the paper then the pot on the table. "Thank you." 

She tended to the flower the entire evening eventhough there wasn't much to do. Meanwhile Inaho did paperwork on the couch and watched her excitement out of one eye. He smiled to himself. 

The next day, Slaine got up earlier then Inaho. It was the day they would move. And everything was ready for them. But even Inaho wasn't awake at the hour. 

She quietly went in the kitchen. 

When Inaho finally walked in the kitchen she had already made eggs and she was brewing coffee in her 'eggscellent' apron. Her hair was in a side braid and she was wearing an over sized pink shirt with the arms rolled up. 

"Good morning. I made breakfast." Inaho went to sit on the table and she put a plate before him. She watched as he took a bite, anxiously waiting for his reaction. 

"It is....pretty good actually. You are getting better at this."

Slaine released a breath she was holding and sat down to eat too. "When are we leaving?" Inaho looked at the clock. "The guards should arrive at 9.00 a.m." 

They had one and a half hour. They weren't taking any furtniture. Just clothes, books and things lile that. They had suitcases and some bags prepared from the evening. Slaine even wrapped up the flower to take it out. 

After breakfast they looled around the house if there was things they had forgotten. Then Inaho went to change clothes. He wouldn't go to work that day. But he still wore a suit to keep up the 'boss' image. 

When the guards arrived Inaho already had all their bags in his car. The guards were only there to accompany them. Slaine noticed that it was the woman who helped her in the wedding and a man who always brought her the books she wanted in the prison. They were good ones. 

She went over to them to give greetings. "Ah Miss Tr-Mrs. Kaizuka, you look so good today. You gained a little weight." she said with a smile. 

Mrs. Kaizuka... she was Mrs. Kaizuka. It felt weird to be called that. She had come to accept that she could live her life with Inaho. But still it was strange. 

"You can call me Slaine." she returned the smile. " Okay then Miss Slaine. Let’s go." Slaine nodded but she was once again snatched away by Inaho. He directed her to his own car and told the guards to follow behind. 

They started to drive to the new house. Slaine thought about the greeting she got. Mrs. Kaizuka...She looked at her left hand. 

Her rings fit perfectly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please comment and enjoy!

They arrived at the house half an hour later eventhough Inaho drove slowly while tapping on his phone with one hand. It was even more beautiful than the pictures. 

It had a huge garden with a long drive way and it was the only building on the entire hill. Slaine could see the long buildings of the city when she looked but they were the size of her finger when she held out her hand. 

The air was clean and she could smell flowers in the breeze. It was just as she wanted. Peaceful, quiet, beautiful....When she lifted her head the sky seemed endless with a clear blue color. She could see birds flying and hear their sound. 

The four of them left the cars outside of the fences and walked to the house on the driveway. 

Slaine looked around all the way to the house, already trying to decide which spot would be good for her roses. 

Suddenly she stumbled and fell. 

Before she could hit the ground a pair of hands caught her. 

Inaho quickly steadied her. "Careful... you will have time to look around." She nodded but still didn't look where she was going, too excited to really understand so Inaho silently held her hand and led her to the house. 

In the entrance hall the male guard activated the cuff which was turned off for the journey. After asking Inaho he set the range. She couldn't go out of the fences but the entire hill was in the garden anyway. It was enough for Slaine. 

Then the guards left them alone not going further into the house. After Slaine closed the door after them she turned around to face Inaho. 

"So you like the garden?" She nodded with a smile. "Yes. Why did we wait six days to come here?" Inaho shook his head. "You really don't know?" she looked at him strangely. "No. What should I know?" Inaho once again took her hand. "I will show you." They walked down the hall and entered the living room. 

"Happy birthday to you!"

There, in the middle of the room, aroun a table with a cake, Harklight and Lemrina stood clapping. 

For a moment, Slaine couldn't process what she saw. "Pri-princess Lemrina? Harklight? Ah...you...you are..." She turned to look at Inaho. 

"Princess was going under treatment for her legs on the Earth and they have been trying to see you for a long time. When the UFE finally let it, I thought they would be good presents. Happy birthday Bat."

"Slaine!" she turned around and Lemrina walked to her, really walked with her own legs to her. Slaine caught her between her arms and hugged her fearing she would fall. "My lady." She looked over Lemrina's shoulder at Harklight. "Come here Harklight." Then she hugged him too. When she finally released them, She turned back aroun to face Inaho. 

She stepped closer to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. His eyes widened but after a second he slowly pıt his hands on her back. 

"Orange... you are... you are just unbelievable.... thank you... thank you Inaho." she mumbled against his shoulder. Then slowly stepped away from him. 

"Slaine, you should blow the candles." Lemrina called out to her. She went over to the table between them with a laugh. Inaho followed and lit the candles for her. "Don't forget to make a wish Bat." she nodded to him and closed her eyes. After two seconds she blew the candles. They all clapped. 

They all ate cake and sat down to chat. Slaine never felt happier in all her life. 

"Lemrina's driver will be here to take them back to the hotel but they are allowed to visit on week days. Also you can call them." "Call them?" Inaho gave her a small box in colorful wrapping. 

It was an older model phone without the internet but she could make calls and send messages. She quickly saved their numbers in it. "This way you can talk to them and if something happens you have a way to call me home other than the emergency button on the cuff."

In the evening, Lemrina and Harklight left promising to visit again when her doctor gave permission. 

Inaho and Slaine checked every room together. The furnitures they chose looked good in the house. And their bedrooms were next to each other on the second floor. 

Inaho had bought hundreds of books and made a small library in one of the studies on the second floor. Also there were gardening tools, seeds and other things placed in a corner of the hall for Slaine. There was a piano and a violin too. Slaine remembered telling Inaho about her music tastes and the instruments she knew how to play. 

Everything was just as they wanted.

Together they went out in the garden and carried the bags into the house. Slaine carefully brought the Hoya flower inside and put it on a table in the living room. 

When they were done they sat side by side on the couch. 

"Why? Why do you do all of this for me?" Slaine asked, She wasn't able to hold herself. "Why do you think?" he asked back. "To make the Empress happy. You promised to her after all,but still-" "Is that the only reason?" he cut her off. "Maybe... maybe you two... have a... thing going on." she said quietly. 

After a second of silence Inaho looked at her face. "We don't." Slaime didn't know why she wanted to believe him that much. "Can't I have another reason?" he asked. "It doesn't make sense." she answered. 

"Who said it had to make sense?" he asked quietly. 

"I used to think it didn't fit my logic too.... but... what if.. what if it's not about logic?... What if, instead of trying to understand it, you have to.... feel it?" he whispered the last part. 

"Feel it?" he tilted his down. "Yes. I think... I think I do... maybe someday... maybe you will too." 

"I don't get it Inaho. You are suddenly talking about feelings....How do I feel it?" 

"I...don't know... It is new and weird for me too....this is the first time I am like this."

Slaine opened her mouth to say something but Inaho suddenly exhaled sharply and stood up. 

"We are both tired... Let’s go to bed." then he turned to leave. "Inaho-" she called after him but he didn't look back. She heard him going up the stairs and his door being closed forcefully. 

She sighed. What was wrong with him? What other reason could he have if everything wasn't for Asseylum? 

'Maybe... just maybe... it is for you.' a voice in her head said but she quickly silenced it and shook her head. She wouldn't get her hopes up. 

After checking on the Hoya Flower one last time, she too went to her room. But she wasn't able to sleep. 

She clutched one of her pillows to her chest and watched the ceiling as if the answer was written there as muffled sobs shook her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Inaho part...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Rosiel_AZ. You gave me corage to continue this fic. 
> 
> Please comment and enjoy!

"Inaho-" he heard Slaine call after him but he didn't turn back to look. He ran up the stairs, not caring about how much sound he made. He really needed to be alone. 

He kicked his door shut with as much force as he could muster in a hope of taking his anger out of it. Then he leaned against it and slowly slid down to sit on the floor. 

He knew he wasn't good at talking about those feeling things but he had done everything in his power to show her. 

He remembered visiting her in prison. He had always known that it wasn't a good place for her. She hadn't even done half of the things they accused her of doing. He had watched her eyes lose their shine, her already thin body become thinner, her beautiful face lose its color and become sickly. 

He couldn't quite figure out when he had decided to take her out of there. He couldn't even remember when that tiny tingle had showed itself in his heart. It was so tiny yet it dominated him,ordering him to protect her, making him think about her, and driving him crazy with the fear of losing her. 

It became such a natural thing for him that Inaho felt as if it had always been there. 

It had caused his heart ache when he couldn't see her, it had pained him so bad that he had lost many nights of sleep. 

In those dark nights, he had carefully planned escape routes for her. He had looked for isolated locations to go with her. 

When he realised it was all because of her, he had tried to free himself of her. He had found other partners, thinking he would be able to love someone else and escape the phantasm of her defiant blue eyes. But every other woman had looked imperfect and distorted to him. 

He had tried therapies, new hobbies, he had even sunk low enough to try medication then even alcohol in the darkest of the nights. 

Nothing had worked. That ever present ache had never subsided, instead it slowly invaded his mind too. 

All that time, Slaine had been cruel to him,not talking to him, not listening to him, not even looking at him as if he wasn't even woth her one glance. So he had tried to tell himself that she wasn't woth it. He had tried blaming her too. It had worked for a small period of time. 

Finally he had been able to breathe without feeling pain. But one day, he had seen the scars on her back. He had known that he had caused them and he had only felt one thing then. Self hate. The had pain returned three times stronger. It had become present even when he was with her. He had understood. She was out of his reach. 

By the time she had started to talk to him he had lost all hopes of ever forgetting her. 

With time, as he accepted that he couldn't escape it, the pain had slowly turned to a warm flutter in his chest. But only then, it had started to truly hurt him. 

Then he had learned about the house arrest. He had been ready to do anything necessary. But the UFE had given one condition. 

Inaho had gone to the prison with no hope of making her agree. But somehow he had managed. Maybe a god had helped him. 

He had been so happy that not even the thought of Slaine never loving him had been able to hurt him. Just being near her had been enough for him at the time. He had felt as if he was in a dream.

He had chosen everything himself. He had even laid aout the dress and stared at it for nearly one hour, imagining Slaine in it. 

When he had seen her walking to him in that dress, he had forgotten to breathe. 

The rings he had chosen were specially made. In hers, it was engraved 'Even miracles take a little time,' and in his it was engraved 'But it's never too late to hope.' They were meant to be read together. 

He wondered if she had ever read hers.

They had been like a real couple afterwards. He had gone to work as always. But for the first time in his life he had thought that those 8 hours were endless. 

After every evening they had spent together, Inaho had laid on his bed only thinking about her smiles. Sometimes until the orange lights filled his room. 

After that horror film, she had told him about the flowers and she had showed him her favourite parts of the book she had. Inaho had only watched her delicate fingers move on the pages. When her finger lingered on the Hoya Flower a little more than the others, he had immediately decided to find it for her. 

That morning had been wonderful, she had smiled and laughed so much that it had brought a smile to his own lips. 

When she had hugged Harklight, Inaho felt another foreign pang in his heart. 

Jealousy. 

Being the antisocial and too-logical-for-his-own-good man he was, It had been the first time he had felt that. 

But when she had wrapped her arms around him, it all had disappeared into thin air. 

He had felt her warm body against his and for a few seconds he had been too shocked to return the hug. But when he did, it had been..... wondedful. 

Inaho had once again realised, how much he loved her. 

When she had pulled away, he had felt disappointed.

Why couldn't they always be like that? Why couldn't she just understand? Why couldn't she love him back? Why did he have to fall for her? Why did it have to be impossible? 

Those thoughts had been driving him crazy for months. 

How many nights had he cried himself to sleep while saying her name between sobs? How much had he done just to see her smile? How hard had he tried just to make her feel the same? 

He had rushed things. He had been an idiot. 

Deep inside, he had only wanted that toeture to end. He had wanted to confess. But he couldn't even put those three words together and say it. 

He was still afraid. 

That long forgotten pain, once again, returned. 

When he finally stood up from the floor and checked the time he realised that it would be one of those nights. 

So he slowly sighed and went to bed. 

. 

In the morning Inaho went downstairs as quietly as possible. They both needed some space. He went into the living room and hanged the picture frames he carried on the nails that were already prepared. 

Then he silently went out of the front door, completely skipping breakfast. 

He didn't have any appetite.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy :D

Slaine managed to fall asleep after sunrise. It was a restless sleep filled with nightmares from her childhood. 

When she woke up, she realised that she had slept for three hours at most. 

She slowly slid out of her bed and went downstairs in her pyjamas. The house was silent. Also Inaho's keys weren't in the bowl near the door. So she figured that he must have headed out. She went to the kitchen for breakfast. 

She didn't feel like eating though, so she only made a light sandwich and took a glass of juice. 

After eating she decided to check up on her flower. The Hoya Flower was still on the table in the living room. And it looked good. Slaine caressed a petal and smiled to herself. 

Then she noticed the picture frames on the wall. They weren't there the day before. She went closer to take a better look. 

They were wedding photos. 

One of them showed Slaine walking with the veil over her face and the bouquet of blue roses in her hands. 

There was one of Inaho, standing in his white suit and smiling a little. 

The other one showed them standing side by side and listening to the priest. 

The last two also showed them, in one they were walking out of the church hand in hand. And in the last they were standing near the car. Inaho was holding the door for her. 

She didn't even know that those photos had bern taken that day. Slaime had to admit that they looked good. 

She realised that the two of them were becoming more and more like a real couple as the time went by. 

'But he would never-' She shook her head and took a deep breath. What was she even thinking? 

After a few minutes of standing in front of the wall, she got dressed and went to the garden with her gardening tools. 

At first she was hesistant to go out of the front door but when she didn't hear any alarm, she went and walked around all of the garden. 

How she missed being outside. 

Finally she decided the best place to plant her roses was under a tree near the front porch of the house. 

She checked the soil there and after finding it good enough, she eagerly started to dig arıund with her shovel. 

After two and a half hours, she went back in the house and washed up. 

She had managed to prepare the soil in the garden to plant roses. But she hadn't planted them. She wanted to do it in a day when she felt happier. That day hadn't felt right for her because of Inaho's sudden mood change the night before. She was sure that she had angered him then and she knew she had to apologise. So she decided to cook for Inaho. 

Inaho would be home at 4.45 p.m. So she had enough time to cook something good. She took the recipe book with the recipe they used for the bat shaped cookies. 

After flipping through the pages she found a vegetable soup and chicken with cheese. They looked good and easy enough. She quickly checked the cupboards and fridge to make sure that she had all the necessary ingredients. 

She worked for nearly two hours but when she was done the food wasn't as bad as her first tries in cooking. It actually looked edible. 

At 4.25 p.m. she ran to her room to change out of the dirty clothes she wore. She was still clumsy around the kitchen so she had spilled nearly everything on her shirt despite the apron. 

At 4.40 p.m. everything was ready. She sat down to wait. 

.

Inaho got out of work as always. But he didn't want to go home. Slaine was surely angry at him. He talked nonsense to her then left her alone like it was her fault.

He had started this knowing that she would never return his feelings but he couldn't hold himself. 

Why couldn't he just bury those feelings in his heart? Why was he such an idiot? 

He realised that he was walking around for nearly one hour. But he still wasn't ready to go home. 

He was sure that the two of them would have a real fight if he went home. 

So he pulled out his phone and dialed Slaine's number. She answered after two rings. 

"Inaho, when will-" he cut her off. "I'll be late, don't wait for me." "Inaho-" she started again. "Slaine, I'll be late." then he hanged up without giving her a chance to answer. 

He took a deep breath and started to head back to get his car. Slaine was so angry with him. 

. 

Slaine no longer had any desire to eat. She got up from the table and went to sit on an armchair near a window that faced the road. She didn't even bother to clean the table. 

Inaho didn't want to come home. It was all her fault for being so stupid. The previous night he had tried to open up to her but she had been an idiot and said that she couldn't understand. 

He had been trying to explain. Why hadn't she just shut up and listen to him? And her stupid assumptions... 

He was so angry with her. 

. 

Slaine woke up with a start when she heard noises otside the front door. She had fallen asleep while waiting for Inaho. She quickly checked the time. It was nearly midnight. And Inaho's car was parked in the driveway. 

She quickly got up and opened the door. 

Inabo was leaning against the door frame. He looked like hell. His tie was loose and the first few buttons of his shirt were opened. His hair was messy and there were bags under his eyes. 

"Slaine..." 

His voice was strange too. When he walked past her with wobbly steps she understood. 

Sje quickly closed the door and went to check on Inaho who was sprawled on the couch in the living room. 

"Inaho... are you... are you drunk?" she was leaning over him when he opened his eyes to look at her. "N-nhoo....a lithle.." He continued to watch her with half lidded eyes. "Did you drive like this?" "Yea...whass... wrongh?" "Inaho..."

He started to smile creepily. "You sooh beautifhull..." He caressed her cheek with a trembling hand. 'What in the world?' she exhaled slowly. "Inaho you need to change and go to bed. I will go get you a glass of water. Okay?" "Nooo don whanna... sthayy..." He caught her wrist and pulled her near himself on the couch. Then he faced her. "Slaine....I looveeh yhuuu sooo much. You sooh beautifhull..." He started to lean towards her. "What Inaho-" He slowly pecked her lips. Her eyes widened. "Willh yhuu mahrry mee Slaine?" He was still holding her wrist. 

She tried to free herself but Inaho was stronger than he looked. "Inaho let go...You are drunk. You need to go rest." "Am nothh..." "You stink of alcohol." She finally managed to free her wrist and she quickly stood up. "I will get you water." She practically ran to kitchen. "Donn leahhhve me Slaine..."

When she returned, he was asleep on the couch. She sighed and left the water. She covered him with a blanket and left some painkillers on the coffee table. Then she went upstairs. 

Could he be serious? 

'No of course he can't. It is just the alcohol talking. Who would love a mass murderer like you? Even if you were beautiful, which you aren't with all those scars, he wouldn't love you.'

Slaine threw herself on her bed. Why did it start to seem so important if he loved her or not? 

'Do you want him to love you?'

No, of course she didn't. She didn't even love him. 

And he was just drunk. He didn't know what he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and enjoy :D

After that night everything returned to normal between them. Inaho didn't remember a word of what he had said amd Slaine didn't mention it. She was confused enough. 

She had decided to think seriously. 

Inaho had been the only person who had visited her in the prison. And she was still glad for that. 

Inaho had been the only person who had listened to her and believed her. 

Inaho had been the person who had got her out of there. 

After that he had been the person who made her happy with every single thing he had done. 

He didn't have a relationship with Asseylum. He wasn't in love with her. She knew those for sure. 

So why? Why would he bother? 

He had been so careful about evey small detail. He had let her choose everything as she pleased. He had even got married to her and even it had been fake from the start, she had never been unhappy. 

That night, when Inaho had returned home drunk, she had only been afraid. 

Why had she felt so afraid? He was a grown man, he could take care of himself. 

Them again, she had felt many new emotions with him. 

With him, she had felt happy everyday. 

When they had bought the house she had felt excited. 

When she had first came home with him and danced, she had felt safe. 

When she had seen the new house, she had felt that she belonged there. 

When he had taught her housework she had felt frustrated. 

And whenever he gave that small, kind smile she still felt warm. 

In Vers none of those were the things she had felt often enough to recognise at first. But when she thought a little, she always knew. 

She had long accepted that life with him. But... 

Slaine sighed and got out of her bed. It was still early and she didn't want to think more. She didn't like the conclusion she was going to reach. What if she was assuming again? 

And if he didn't have a relationship with Asseylum, then he would surely find someone one day. She couldn't get too attached. 

When she went downstairs, Inaho was already there, he was only wearing a white shirt and black pants and he was trying to tie his tie in front of a mirror. 

"Good morning." He turned to her. "Hi." "I will make breakfast." he nodded and continued to dress himself. 

After fifteen or twenty minutes, Inaho came in the kitchen wearing full uniform and his hair combed. He sat down on the table with his phone in his hand. 

"Scrambled or rolled?" Slaine asked while placing a cup of coffee on the table. "Scrambled." Slaine put a plate in front of him. "Sorry I only made rolled." She smirked at him. He raised a brow but after a second he chuckled and took a bite. "It is even better than before. You might really be ready for my special recipes now." 

Slaine took her own plate and sat down opposite of him. "Special recipes?" "Yes. My secret recipes. But you can't learn them until you are totally ready." 

They both ate while chatting. After breakfast Slaine did the washing up and Inaho, for once, found it good enough. 

Then they both went to the door. Slaine handed Inaho his briefcase and closed the door after him. 

'Who are you kidding?'

. 

Inaho was trying to work but he couldn't concentrate. With everything that had happened....

It was sı hard... No matter how close they got, they were still far from each other. 

She was still out of reach. 

Inaho realised that he didn't have the strenght to do that alone.He had thought that he could bear it but he hadn't known that it would hurt that much. 

He sighed and fished out his phone. 

"Nao kun.... you cruel bastard... finally decided to call your big sister?" "Hi Yuki nee.... can we talk... like face to face?" "Nao... what's wrong?" he sighed again. "I will tell...I think I...really need your help this time..." 

. 

"So Nao....how is it going? Any girls, huh?" Inaho sighed a little. They were sitting in a coffee shop. "Yuki nee... I will tell you but you will keep calm okay.... Look I really need your support... this is the most important thing in my life." 

Suddenly getting serious, she nodded. It was the first time she saw her brother like that. It was the first time he asked for help. 

"Do you remember the house arrest thing?" She slowly nodded. "Yuki nee...I...I love her." he said quietly and her eyes widened. 

"Nao! She was the one who shot you! Ypu nearly died because of her! How could you say that? You are....confused right? You must be confused. There is no w-" He tilted his gaze downwards. "I love her." he whispered and she went silent. 

"N-nao....are you serious?" when he didn't lift his eyes she sighed. "Tell me everything."

So he did. He started ftom the beginning. The prison...that warm feeling....all the pain and finally the house arrest and the only condition. 

Yuki was silent for a very long time,just looking at his face and searching his eyes for the answers he didn't give. Finally she looked down, at her empty coffee cup. 

"So it's that bad?" he nodded. There was, once again, a few seconds of silence. "You know I really wished, you would fall for Inko. But..." Yuki stopped talking to look in his eyes. "What do you need?" 

It was Inaho's turn to be surprised. He hadn't thought that she would really agree to help. "I need advice... But you should meet her. Can you come home with me this evening?" 

Yuki sighed but nodded. She had agreed to be there for him and he really wanted his brother to be happy. And if he loved that girl enough to go through all that pain.... then she would try... for her brother.... 

Inaho quickly dialed Slaine's number. 

. 

"Your sister?....This evening?..... Okay...."

Slaine had just got out of shower when Inaho called. She had been planting her roses all day and didn't expect something like that.... at all. 

She was going to meet his sister....his only family.... 

"Then I will.....make food...." she answered through the line weakly. 

When he hanged up, she ran to her room to get dressed. 

It was going to be a long, long night...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy :D

No one talked on the dining table. Inaho and Slaine were sitting side by side while Yuki sat across them.

She hadn't said a word to Slaine, instead she had settled with only nodding when necessary. She was eyeing Slaine with a look of distrust and dislike. So Slaine wasn't able to mutter enough courage to talk to her. 

Even Inaho didn't try to make them talk to each other so they ate in silence. 

After the dinner, Slaine started to make tea while Inaho and Yuki sat in the living room. They were talking but Slaine couldn't hear what they said.

.

"Nao,I am trying my best but don't expect me to like her immediately. I still can't....s-she was the one who....who... shot you in the eye!" Inaho looked at her with a look she couldn't recognise. "That's okay Yuki nee. You will love her once tou get to know her. Furthermore, she is part of your family now." 

She sighed. "What will you do? Wait for her to return your feelings for fifty years?" "Of course that's not my first preferance but if it's necessary...." Yuki filled in where he trailed off. "Nao! You can't spend your entire life on a girl like that." 

For a moment, Yuki saw something flash in Inaho's eyes. Anger? 

"Like what?" Yuki genuinely hoped that one day, her brother would get tired of her and move on with his life so she felt that she had to try to make him understand it. It was his first love after all, maybe all that passion was because of that. 

"She is a mass murderer, sentenced for life Nao. I know you are over that but you can't live a normal life with her. She is on a house arrest. A house arrest!"

Inaho didn't look convinced so she continued. 

"Look, let's say it worked. You confessed and learned that she too loved you. What will happen after that? What will happen when you two have children? What are-" he cut her off. "Children....I didn't think about that.....it would be great....a girl maybe..." he started to daydream with a small smile. "Nao! Did you even listen to a word of what I just said!" 

. 

Slaine placed three cups of the on the tray next to the bowl of snacks. 

'That woman will never like me...'

She couldn't deny it amy further. She cared. Somehow, for a reason that was still unknown to her, she cared. 

So she took a deep breath and took tge tray. 

. 

"Nao, I can't believe I say this to you of all people but use . your . logic . please!" "But didn't you say-"

Slaine entered with the tray in her hands. She left the bowl on the coffe table then gave Yuki and Inaho their cups. 

Once again it was death silence... 

After a few minutes of that, Slaine decided to say something to break the unbearably tense silence. She opened her mouth-

'CRASH!'

Inaho's cup was on the floor in pieces and he had tea all over his shirt. When she saw that Slaine immediately left her cup.

"Inaho! Are alright? Did you get burnt?" she quickly opened first few buttons of his shirt. Then she saw a small cut on his finger. 

"Your hand!" she pressed on it with some paper towels she took from the coffed table. "Does it hurt?" she looked at his face. 

"No..." he answered quietly and she sighed with relief. "Go change your shirt okay? I will clean this up." she gestured to the floor. He nodded and stood up. 

Yuki wayched all those with wide eyes. And continued to do so as Slaine cleaned the floor. Her blue floral dress showed angry red scars on her back. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised Yuki. She didn't expect that reaction from the girl. 

It almost looked like....like she cared. 

. 

Slaine frowned while throwing away the pieces of the cup in the kitchen. Inaho could have got hurt badly. But he never dropped things...esspecially not on himself.

.

Inaho sat back down on his seat in the living room wearing a t-shirt. "Did you see that Yuki nee. Slaine is not a bad person and she surely doesn't want me hurt. She cares." Yuki's eyes widened. "Nao! Did you drop that cup on purpose!" "A small sacrifice to prove that Slaine cares about me..." "Nao!" He smiled innocently to his sister. "I will go take a look at her. Maybe she needs help." He quickly got up and went to the kitchen before Yuki could use her chance to scold him. 

. 

"Can my sister stay for a few days?" Slaine looked up at his face. "O-of course she can.... Why are you even asking me? This is your house..." He smiled at her "Thank you." 

Together they went back into the living room and sat down. Slaine immediately faced her lap. 

"Did you plant those?"

She looked up with a start. Yuki was pointing outside the window at her roses. 

"Y-yes..." "So you like gardening?" Slaind nodded. "Very much." "Did you plant that too?" She was pointing at the Hoya Flower which stood on a corner of the room. "No. Inaho bought it for me. It is hard to find and even harder to plant." Yuki inspected the flower for a few seconds than turned to face Slaine completely. 

"What else do you like? Physics? Mechanics? Kataphrakts?.......... Are you clever?......... Can you do housework?....Are you good at cooking?.......... Can you cook eggs?"

Yuki suddenly decided to get talkative and asked Slaine many questions which she answered nervously. And they chatted for nearly an hour though it felt more like a questioning than a chat to Slaine. 

"Yuki nee, why don't you stay over for a few days? I don't work tomorrow so we can all spend time together." Yuki looked at him confused. Wgen he smiled she sighed. "Okay."

Slaine immediately stood up. "I will prepare a guest room." 

She started to climb the stairs. 

'Why am I acting like this? I am really starting to turn into a house wife...his wife...but he.... ' 

She sped up and went into the guest room stomping furiously.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy :D
> 
> (Also if anyone has any requests or suggestions please share.) 
> 
> I plan to make a special beach chapter as Melody suggested and Slaine can wear a swimsuit as Rosiel_AZ said.

The next day Yuki woke up early. She hadn't been able to sleep much, as thoughts of her brother and his marriage filled her mind. Also they had stayed up late, chatting with each other. 

She was wearing a spare nightgown Slaine had never worn before. She went in front of a mirror and sighed as she combed her hair with her fingers. 

She had observed Slaine all night. That girl clearly didn't resemble Countess Slaine Saazbaum Troyard at all, acting like a house wife and all. But still Yuki couldn't trust her. She didn't want to accept it but deep inside, she knew how badly Inaho loved her. 

She could read it in his eyes, in his voice... It was apparent in his behaviours too. Like how he started to give small smiles more and more often after her, how his eyes sparkled when talking about her, how he didn't let anyone insult her or how kind he seemed to be to her.... 

Yuki realised that they were like a couple who married out of love. It looked like the only thing they didn't do was to sleep on the same bed. 

But the thing that surprised her the most was the looks Slaine gave Inaho. Yuki could see something in her eyes too. She really expected to see a harsh and cruel girl. Of course Inaho told her everything in detail but he made her think that Slaine treated him coldly and badly. But the girl didn't look like that at all. 

Inaho was as pitiful as he said, he was picking and embracing every crumb of affection she threw his way. But Slaine wasn't that distant from him. Even the way she spoke his name radiated a warm familiarity. 

Maybe Inaho couldn't realise it but Yuki knew that Slaine too had at least the begginnings of some feelings for her brother. 

Maybe the girl was afraid of having unrequited feelings and getting hurt or maybe she hadn't realised anything at all. It could be both, Yuki decided. 

But Inaho was obvious in every way he could be yet Slaine didn't look like she was aware of his feelings. 

Yuki sighed once again. Why did she have to deal with that mess? Why couldn't he just fall in love with Inko? Why her of all the women? 

. 

"Good morning." Inaho was already making breakfast in the kitchen when Slaine entered. "Good morning. Did Yuki nee get up?" Slaine put on her apron. "I don't know. Let’s not disturb her. We can wake her once everything is ready. Inaho nodded to her. 

Slaine started to make some sandwiches while Inaho made eggs." You are putting too much jam in it." She gave a look to Inaho and continued to spread jam over the bread. "Too much jam.." "I like them sweet." "It is unhealthy." " And eating eggs every morning is healthy?" "Eggs are highly nutritious not to mention-" "Okay. Shut up. Eggs are perfect, jam isn't. I understand." "Then why are you still spreading jam?" "Because I like the sandwiches sweet." "Don't do that." "I will." "No." "Yes." "Slaine." "Inaho." "Bat." "Orange." 

Inaho left the stove and went over to Slaine to take the knife. Slaine turned to him and pointed the knife to him. 

"Don't come closer Orange." she talked with a proud posture and serious voice. "A butter knife can't hurt anyone Bat." he answered equally serious. "Yes. But it is covered in jam. Do you want jam on your face?" Inaho stepped closer to her. "No because it is unhealthy. You will get sick if you eat that much." "This is my last warning, don't come closer."

. 

Yuki watched them with wide eyes. They were fighting over jam. Literally. Like children. And with nicknames. 

Her brother never did stupid things like that. What was so special about that girl? How dii she manage to change him so much? 

. 

At breakfast, they weren't as silent as the previous night's dinner. Yuki had to admit that it was pleasent. To have a peaceful morning with his brother when he was that happy. 

Slaine ate her sandwiches while Inaho watched her disapprovingly and he shook his head whenever they made eye contact. 

But in the end, Slaine putmone on his plate and he tried a bite out of curiousty. But he finished all of it anyway. And Slaine lightly chuckled at him. 

. 

There. Yuki saw it. Inaho hated jam. He never ate anything with jam. But he ate all of that sandwich without a single complaint. In fact, he looked like he liked it. And when the girl laughed at him, his eyes lit up. 

And Slaine, she sat beside Inaho, occasionally adding food on his plate. She filled his cup of coffee without him saying anything. And they watched each other all through the breakfast. 

She had to admit. They were so in love. 

. 

After the breakfast they all went out to the garden. Yuki sat on the front porch with a book from their mini library. Slaine started to tend to her roses and after carrying all the heavy things and delivering everything she needed to Slaine, Inaho sat with Yuki to do some paperwork. 

After haf an hour, Yuki was still on the second page, she was too busy watching her brother to read. And Inaho was still writing the second sentence, too busy watching Slaine's every move and trying to hear Slaine's voice as she talked to her flowers. 

Another twenty minutes later Slaine came to the porch to sit and rest too and Inaho immediately stood up to go bring her homemade juice.

"I don't like you." Slaine was slightly startled on her seat. "But my brother does. I don't know what is so special about you. I don't know why it has to be you but you changed him." Slaine looled at her with wide eyes. 

"You changed him in good ways. He.... he really shows some emotion. He lools happy.... He looks alive. But there are many small details too. He used to think that flowers were unnecessary and hard to take care of. He used to live as if he was glued to his tablet or phone. He used to hate tea in the evenings because it made him sleepy and he wanted to stay up latento play with his tablet..... He used to hate jam. He never ate it and never let me eat it in the house. "

She sighed and faced Slaine." I don't know how you did it. And I stilş don't like you. But.....I will try my best.... I think... I think....after some time, I can accept you...I am just not ready yet.....The memories of war are still too fresh.....but when they fade.....everything will be good. So don't think that I will hug you and love you immediately but....the thing is.... I don't hate you.... You are not as bad as you could be.... and you make Nao happy......But if you hurt my brother, I will hurt you. Understand? " 

Yuki finished with a rigid tone. But when Slaine nodded her posture relaxed again. "Good." 

Slaine didn't know how to respond to that. Everything Yuki said was natural, she was right at not loving her. Buy she also didn't haye her and that was good. And.... she made Inaho happy.... Just like he made her happy...it felt good to know that she managed to give something im return. 

Just when she smiled to herself lightly, Inaho came out with three glasses of juice. And they started to chat once again. Slaine told them about her flowers and both she and Inaho had small smiles on their faces. She was no longer tense. 

Yuki Kaizuka didn't hate her. She didn't want to strangle her. 

She made Inaho happy.....


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy :D

Inaho was driving Yuki to her house. After that he would go to work. The one hour drive was silent. Neither of them said a word to the other. 

Finally after twenty minutes Yuki sighed. "She makes you really happy doesn't she?" Inaho sent a side glance to her. 

"You are smiling Nao. You have been smiling since she fixed your tie at the front door and said goodbye to you with a smile this morning."

Inaho teared his gaze from the road for a few seconds to quickly check his reflection. Indeed there was a tiny smile on his face. It felt so natural to him that he hadn't even realised that he was smiling. 

"She changed you so much." Inaho once again glainced at her face, clearly not understanding her. 

"You hated flowers and pets....you didn't like countryside......you never ate jam and never let me eat it in the house....... You almost never smiled. I used to do everything that came to my mind to make you laugh. Later, Inko, Nina and Calm joined that game too. But you never even cracked a smile yet you do it so much lately."

When Inaho thought about it, he knew that she was right. "Slaine takes care of the flowers. And we don't have a pet also we can't live in a big town, she sould be recognised.....I can live with a little jam."

"I....don't hate her.... it was war and she.... was a child too..... just like you...... but I am still not ready to....to accept her......I will try Nao.....for you.

Inaho looled at his sister and gave her a smile. "Thank you Yuki nee." 

. 

"Enter." Inaho was doing paperwork in his office as usual when he heard a knock. "General Kaizuka." 

Inaho lifted his head, slightly surprised. Calm, Nina and Inko were standing in front of his desk in civilian clothes. "So do you have an hour to spend with your friends?" 

Inaho stood up giving them a smile. "Of course. Let’s have coffee." They sent odd looks at him for a second but in the end Calm stretched a hand for a shake. 

"Woah man! Is that a wedding ring?" The girls too turned to look at his left hand. "Yes. I got married a few weeks ago." "I-Inaho! You never told us." "Yes man, why weren't we invited to the wedding?" 

"Because my sister didn't approve and I got married secretly. The wedding was a private one between the two of us. Even Yuki didn't come."

"SECRETLY!" The three of them shouted at the same time. "But it's okay now. Yuki came to stay with us and she doesn't hate my wife." 

There was an awkward silence. "A-Anyway, let's go. Inaho can tell the details over a cup of coffee." Nina opened the door and they all went out of the military base to a cafe. 

. 

"So Inaho, who's the lucky girl?" Inaho looked at Calm and answered simply. "Slaine Troyard." 

Calm nearly spat out his coffee. Nina coughed a few times and Inko just stared at him with wide eyes. She hadn't said a word to him since they came. 

Inaho was aware of her feelings for him. There is nothing he could do for her as his heart already had an owner. But still he admired her for being so strong. He knew for certain that he wouldn't be able to hold himself like she did if he saw Slaine with someone else. 

"The Martian girl who shot you im the eye?!" Calm looked directly at his face as if trying to read something of it. "She is actually Terran." "That's the thing that captured your attention in that sentence? She. Shot. You. In. The. Eye. Inaho." Inaho blinled once. "I know."

Calm sat back down giving up on saving Inaho. To Calm, he was a hopeless case. 

"Why?" Inaho was surprised that the one who asked the reason turned out to be Inko in the end but he answered anyway. He looled at her eyes. "I love her." 

He could see her heart breaking but he knew that she too could see his own heart then. Maybe she did because that ome sentence seemed to be enough for her. 

Inaho could see that those three words also made Calm swallow a sentence he was about to say. Instead Nina spoke. 

"Inaho, are you sure? Are you sure that she can be trusted?" "Yes. I trust her and you all can do that too." 

Surprisingly, his friends didn't have much objection and after Inaho told them a few things they finally understood how happy she made him. 

Inaho showed them the wedding photos from his phone after Nina asked to see some photos. And she was impressed at Inaho's choices and she thought that Inaho and Slaine looked good together. Then she talked about how beautiful their future children would be. Inaho found himself smiling at that one. 

"Man you got married and now talking about kids. You are already a general.... You are practically an old man Inaho."

In the wnd they parted good. Only Inko looked down and she was a little shaken too but that could get better with time. 

After his friends went away Inaho returned to the base. He had already finished that day's work and his friends took two hours so he decided, he could go home an hour early that day.

.

Slaine was sitting at the piano, playing an old lullaby her father played for her when she was a child. 

Her father had taught her how to play the piano and after some practise she easily remembered their lessons. 

It brought good memories to her. She realised that after all the bad days she had gone through, her life became so much better with Inaho. 

How stupidly she had acted. Openly accusing Inaho of making a woman cheat on her husband. Not believing in him. And hating him eventhough knowing that he didn't hold a grudge against her even after nearly dying because of her bullet. 

Her fingers moved gaster and faster, changing the notes and creating an original song of her emotions that were trying to invade her mind. 

After taking deep breaths to clear her mind she finished playing. 

"You play well." she turned back to see a clappimg Inaho leaning against the door. 

"Inaho? When did you come?Isn't it early?" He walked towards her. "I got out of work early." He put a hand on the piano tiles and leaned down. "Teach me." Slaine looked at him with wide eyes. "Teach me how to play it." He sat down near her on the stool. "Now? Inaho you just came home. You need to eat something and you are still in your uniform." "Okay then, after dinner, teach me." 

.

Slaine put her own hand on his to help him play a few notes. Inaho was a fast learner and he already learned to play a few things. He seemed to be enjoying himself too. So they sat there, their sides against each other, and played the piano for hours. 

In the end, Slaine leaned herself against Inaho while watching his hands as he tried to play the full version of a song. 

It had been a good ten minutes whrn he finished playing the song and Slaine was asleep with her head on his shoulder. 

She looked so perfect like that. Her face was so close to his and he could feel her breath on his neck. He just stared at her face for a few minutes. 

Why couldn't they be a real couple? Why wasn't Inaho allowed to kiss her awake and take her to her room then? Why did they have to be so far away from each? 

When her head started to fall from his shoulder, Inaho held her and gently scooped her up in his arms. 

He left her on her bed and pecked her on her forehead after brushing her pale blond hair off her face.

Just whrn he was about to leave the room he saw that the window was open. He went and closed it, slightly glancing at the beautiful night sky of the country side. There was a shooting star. 

'I wish there could be a miracle to solve this game of impossibility. I wish she too loved me.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy :D 
> 
> Finally things start to move forward....

On the last few days of summer, the weather changed quickly. But the disappearence of the sun hadn't been saddening at all for Slaine. 

The rain, wind and clouds were equally beautiful for Slaine. Because she knew what was ahead. Snow... It had been so long since she had last seen snow. 

The puffy whiteness had always enchanted her. The snow was one of the main details that described her childhood in her hometown. So she was looking forward to it. 

Meanwhile Inaho complained about the cold like an old man. Slaine knew that he was sensitive against the cold and he wore sweaters even in spring. But still it was so amusing to listen to him. 

He did understand her excitement but he refused to participate in it. Instead he wore fluffy house shoes and thicker sweaters. 

Still, Slaine had managed to drag him outside to check on her flowerbeds a few times. He had kept shivering even in the house. So she had made sure to make him a lot of hot tea everyday after that and never insisted on taking him outside th herself again. 

He had told her many times that she could get sick. He had even made different kinds of herbal tea to protect both her and himself from the cold. But Slaine had never drunk more than a few sips and always brushed him off with excuses like, 'My whole childhood was spent in snow.' or 'I like the cold.'

. 

One snowy evening, Inaho returned from work. He hated the cold and wanyed to be in the house as soon as possible. 

He really couldn't understand Slaine. What was there to like so much in snow and cold? The summer was likeable but the winter.... 

He knocked the door a few times. They were married for two months then and Inaho started to knock the door for Slaine to open ever evening. He only used his keys when she wasn't able to open the door. 

That day he had to use his keys and when je got in the house, it was way too silent. He couldn't hear the piano or the violin or the water rushing. There wasn't the sound of the TV or Slaine's soft footsteps either. 

When he walked in the living room, he found Slaine lying on the couch. He could see beads of sweat on her flushed face and she was breathing heavily with her eyes shut. He dropped his briefcase and ran to her side immediately. 

First he put his palm on her forehead and cheeks. She was burning and shivering at the same time. Then he tried to wake her to no avail. She could only open her eyes a little. 

He carried her to her bed and returned to her side with a bowl of water, a clean cloth and a thermometer. It read 39.5°.

He took his phone out of his jacket and called the military doctor who was responsible for her health while wetting the cloth. After he placed it on her forehead Slaine seemed to relax a little. 

. 

Half an hou later tge doctor arrived with two guards in case she needed to be taken to a hospital. 

Inaho opened the door for him and together they went back to Slaine's side. 

The doctor checked everything he needed to and gave some medicines to Slaine. They needed to be used for ome week so he left the bottles to Inaho with instructions. 

The fever would drop but come back a few times until she got better. Slaine needed to rest as much as she could.

After the doctor went away Inaho made some soup and herbal tea for Slaine. 

This time she could stay awake long enough to eat. But she fell asleep again as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Inaho sat on a chair on her bedside and watched her. He had to keep track of her body temperature and give her medicines. 

. 

Sometime near 4.00 a.m., Slaine opened her eyes. 

"I..naho..." her voice was a hoarse whisper. So he leaned down to hear her better.   
"Yes. I am here." he said in the most gentle tone he could manage. 

"I...naho....why didn't... you.... change... out of the uniform?"He looled down on himself. Indeed he was still wearing the uniform. "What....time......" Inaho looked out of the window and saw the orange lights rising slowly. "Nearly morning."

"And you.......still here.......can't believe you...... Orange....... why do.... you..... why are you....... acting.... like this?........Why....do you......care?........Why can't you.......leave me.......alone?.........I don't want......... don't want to........ you don't....... love me........ it will hurt if....... if I....start to....love you........but....... please....."

After talking like this for a few minutes she closed her eyes again. So he changed the cloth on her forehead. 

Was it just the fever talking? It couldn't be that right? 

. 

It went on like that for two days. On the third night, she talked again. 

"Inaho.... Why don't...... you leave?.......Do you care.......about....me?......It can't.....be....because...... of her wish...... right?...... No one...... would...... do that.... that much........Inaho......my life... is better...... here...... I don't...... want.... to.... leave.......leave this..... house....and you..... Don't.....find anyone...... it will..... hurt......you made......me.....happy..... so.....so....much........ I.... hated..... the idea..... but...... couldn't....... deny....... I think....... I feel...... feel it now....... your...... reason....... you love me.... too right?"

Inaho's eyes widened and for a moment he forgot how to talk. He just stared at her. 'Did she just say she loved me?' He came back to reality when he felt her warm hand around his. 

"Yes....I love you." he felt tears in the corners of his eyes. His heart beat so fast that he thought that Slaine too could hear it. "I love you... I love you so much.... It's not Asseylum or anyone else... it is you.... Slaine.... I love you." 

Finally he was able to get those three words out and say them. So je repeated them over and over again until her eyes closed and she fell asleep again. 

He left the chair to sit on the floor near her her head and held her smaller left hand in his own left hand. 

Their rings shined with the two halves of the same heart on them. 

'Even miracles take some time, But it's never too late to hope.' said the engravings in them. 

. 

On the fourth day, Slaine was better. She was able to get out of bed near the afternoon. 

Inaho helped her go down the stairs then sat her on the couch. He wrapped a fluffy blanket around her and put many pillows behind her back. Then he brought her herbal tea, water, sweets, books.... 

All day he had a wide grin on his face. It looked odd on his face but it suited him. It was the first time Slaine had seen him that happy. 

She didn't remember much about the last three days but she clearly remembered Inaho's confession. 

She too had started to like him eventhough it wasn't a deep love like his yet. 

But she finally accepted that she could love him with time. She had tried to deny her feelings in fear of them being unrequited. 

After the previous night, there was no more need for that fear. She had woken up to see him sitting on the floor with his arms on the bed and his head over his arms. Her left hand was in his. All the fear of that confession being a dream had vanished before it could surface in her heart. 

They could be happy together. She smiled while watching Inaho run around the house trying to make her comfortable. 

The warm feeling on her heart was there again and finally she was able to define it. It was still so small and that one word was still too strong for it but Slaine knew that it would grow to fit in that word with time.


	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. My exams are starting also I haf to make some planing for the story. 
> 
> Please comment and enjoy :) Love you all...

Asseylum was resting in her room after a long meeting with the Orbital Knights. The war was formally over but the Counts still refused to leave the lands they had occupied. 

It had been three years yet Asseylum hadn't managed to stop the war completely. There were problems in Vers too. The lower classes were dying of starvation and contagious illnesses. 

She couldn't collect the taxes too. Even the upper classes were falling into poverty and the Counts refused to pay in that situation.

She couldn't afford to give food and treatment to the people in the lower classes so they were forming riots and robbing the upper classes. The richer people also killed them on the streets and the justice system was so incapable that most of them got out of punishment by saying that they were protecting their lives and property. 

Counts were causing conflicts and getting involved in fights between Martians and Terrans. It was necessary to use force to remove them but Asseylum didn't have enough strenght to fight all of them at once and requesting help from Terrans could trigger another war which was what the Counts were trying to accomplish. The UFE was already making new strategies to use against them. 

It was all so complicated. 

Asseylum's childhood was a very sheltered one. The things she needed hadn't been taught to her therefore she was a clueless girl when she became Empress. 

She knew that she had been way too optimistic and also ignorant. If it wasn't for Klancain who guided her, she would have been dead or dethroned ages ago. 

She wished she wasn't born in the royal family. Her life had been too hard and as a girl who was already too sensitive and fragile, she had felt broken and alone after the things she had seen. Her duties and the harsh realities of the world they lived in had intimidated her. 

So she had always chosen the easy way. She had never once been brave in her life. But being adored and spoiled had felt too good for her to care. 

She had thought that imprisoning the culprit of the war and declaring her death would solve everything in a childish daze. But it hadn't been helpful at all. 

At the times of war, she had done everything she did in order to survive and she had told herself that she had been protecting the ones who were dear to her. 

In reality, other people had fought the war for her and she had claimed their victories as her own. 

Other people had sacrificed many things for her, but she had been way too selfish to do the same. 

Slaine Troyard, Eddelerittou, Klancain, those Terrans in the Deucalion, Inaho.... 

They had sacrificed mny things for her. Wht had she done in return? 

She had made Slaine a scapegoat for the crimes she had never commited. 

She had made Eddelerittou, Lemrina's personal maid and casted her away like a used tissue. 

She had left all her responsibilities on Klancain's shoulders and took his chance of being loved from him. 

She had made Inko, Nina, Calm, Rayet and everyone else risk their lives for her to never contact them again. 

And Inaho... She had loved him with all her heart. Still she had dumped her heaviest burden on him. 

She still loved him after those years. She had Klancain and she was so grateful at him but she didn't love the man. Those feelings were meant for Inaho and only Inaho. She knew that it was impossible but she couldn't stop herself from imagining a life with Inaho sometimes. She didn't even know if he would have a weak, foolish girl like herself. But she had thought there was some hope. 

Inaho had never rejected her in anything after all. He had saved her life and he had remained the only one she contacted from the friends in the earth. He was nothing less than kind to her all the time. Even his sister had shipped the two of them. 

But then she had learned about his marriage. 

It wasn't out of love. It couldn't be out of love. Slaine was his worst enemy. She was the burden he had to carry. She was the one who nearly killed him.

She had immediately called Inaho that day. 

~

"How is Slaine?" Why did you marry her? She had wanted to ask but couldn't. 

"From now on she will be on a house arrest. I am sure that you were informed about the details. Her health could improve but it is not bad. She is stable psychologically. She doesn't try to kill or hurt herself anymore. Less nightmares too. I could say that she is doing well."

"I am...glad. Inaho san,.... are you.... going to stay at the same house.... with her?" Is there anything going on between you two? She bit her lip to keep that inside. 

"It's only natural for married couples to do that. Also I am her jailor." 

~

He hadn't given any direct answers to her unasked questions but she still had cried after that phone call. 

What if they had feelings for each other? 

She felt like crying once again so she took deep breaths. It wasn't possible. If Inaho loved someone, that could be either herself or Inko maybe. 

Some would call it pride. But she too had noticed how different Inaho treated her. She was sure that he had at least felt some kind of affection for her. Inaho loved her just like she loved him. Some would call her a dreamer but she was sure. She was so sure. 

All she had to do was to takr care of the rebels and persuade some of the Counts. She couldn't do it herself but she could use Klancain's service. 

When everything calmed down enough, she could get a divorce. Inaho would divorce Slaine by then. It was a temporary union consisting only two signatures on a paper after all. And if he didn't, she could persuade him. Then the two would be able to be together. 

Thoughts like that gave Asseylum so much hope that sometimes she felt like an idiot whrn she thought of all the obstacles in her way. But the most important part was love. She and Inaho loved each other even if they wete never able to talk freely about it. She couldn't say a simple 'I love you.' and he couldn't return it. They couldn't dream about their future together. But she was sure that Inaho thought about her just like she thought about him. 

She smiled to herself. She could arrange another peace visit to earth and see him then. They could go walking and watch the birds again. They could get some alone time and maybe they could talk. Maybe Inaho could finally say something. 

She had to do that as soon as possible. She had to see him. She had to talk to him and tell him about her plans. She had to tell him how great of a king he would be. And she would be by his side as his queen. 

And he would agree. Because Inaho too loved Asseylum. 

'But what if there is something you don't know?'

No. There wasn't. Everything was plain and simple. Inaho loved her. 

With those thoughts Asseylum nuzzled in her pillows. 

'CRASH!'

She jumped in her bed. There were loud noises in the corridor. Loud stomping, Men and women swearing and scraeming, gunshots. And kataphrakts somewhere. 

Asseylum was confused. What was happening all of a sudden? 

'You don't need to worry.' She told herself. Her guards were the most talented ones in all Vers. 

Then the door of her chambers was kicked down with a loud crash.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy :D

Four armed men entered Asseylum's room. They looked around at the sitting area. Asseylum could see their moves through a half closed door that connected the sitting area to her bedroom. 

She quickly got out of bed and laid on the floor behing it. As quietly as possible, she opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand and took out a small gun. She always kept many of those around just in case. 

She slowly crawled behind the wardrobe which was near the nightstand and leaned her back against it after standing up. She listened to the men's stomping, then her door creaked as one of them opened it. 

All four of them entered the room with guns of their own. But since the room was still dark they couldn't see her peeking behind the wardrobe. Ao she aimed and shot. 

Only after the two of them fell to the ground clutching their legs, they saw her. 

The remaining two ran while shooting so she hid behind the wardrobe again. When one of them moved to hold her arm, the other stopped shooting not to shoot his friend. 

So Asseylum kicked the man who grabbed her arm between the legs then shoot him. But as soon as the man fell to the ground, the other immediately shot. Asseylum jumped back just in time and the bullet only scraped her arm with the gun. So she dropped it and the last man immediately held her. 

She tried to kick and punch the man and screamed but he was physhically stronger so he dragged her out of the bedroom with ease. When she moved to kick him again, he stopped and put the gun on her throat. 

"You think you will escape? You will pay for everything we third class go through everyday. You nobles live in palaces while we die in the streets. But you will see all of it for yourself. You will know how it feels to die like a bug."

Just when the guard started to drag her again, she heard a loud shot. And the man gell to the ground with a hole on his chest. 

For a moment, Asseylum couldn't look away from the crimson puddle around the body. 

"Asseylum! Are you okay? Is there anything serious?"

Klancain ran to her side and started to inspect her arm. 

"I...I am fine." As she still watched the body on the ground, her arm started to hurt and tears filled her eyes as the shock of the last few minutes finally caught up to her. 

Klancain hugged her to try and calm her. But after only seconds, gunshots started again. Klancain took her hand and looked at her eyes. 

"We have to get away quickly Asseylum. The rebels surrounded the palace. We will use the secret passages to go to the private hangar. Then we will head to earth. I have already contacted some of the Counts and UFE Generals."

As they ran in the secret corridors hand in hand Klancain explained further. 

"We will use King Gliseria's old spaceship. It is way slower than the Kats but at least we won't be caught in the radars. We will land in Tokyo base. Count Mazureek and his men will be there with General Hakkinen and General Kaizuka. We will send some of the Count's men to Vers after you make a speech for them to withdraw. We will stay on earth for some time." 

. 

Inaho's phone rang in the middle of the night and he jolted awake. It was only 2.21 a.m.

The orders were simple. Come to Tokyo Base immediately. Wear full military attire. Be ready for meetings. 

After the phone call, he immediately wore his uniform and packed his tablet and laptop. 

He placed them on the table in the living room near Slaine's flower. 

Then he went back upstairs and softly knocked on Slaine's door. After three knocks he heard shuffling in the room. And Slaine opened the door a few seconds later. 

"Inaho what's wrong?" She looked at his uniform. "Why are you wearing that?" 

"There was an emergency at the Base. I need to go there. There sill be some meetings but I don't know how long it will all take. I will call you tomorrow okay? Charge your phone and keep it open."

"You are going...now?" Her eyes widened a little. "What happened so important as to call you in the middle of the night?" 

"I don't know the details yet Slaine.....and.....it would be classified information."

She averted her eyes and sighed. "Of course......then I will see you to the door." She talked with a soft tone. 

Together, they went downstairs and Inaho reminded her emergency instructions. If everything took more than a day, some guards would arrive to check up on her. Inaho would call her every few hours and she could call him too. If there was anything too bad, she could press the button on the cuff. 

In the hall, she reached for his coat before Inaho and helped him wear it. Then she put a scarf loosely around his neck. 

"You get cold easily.......Be careful....Goodbye."

She handed him his car keys and laptop bag. 

"Thanks Slaine. Goodbye."

She watched from the door as he walked away in the driveway and only after she saw his car moving away, she closed the door. 

She didn't want to go back to her room to sleep. So she sat in the living room with her phone and a book. One of Inaho's old ones. 

. 

Inaho arrived at the Base nearly an hour later. The meetings had already started. So he went into the meeting room directly to join. 

There was an attack on the Royal Palace of Vers. 

Emperor and Empress was coming. 

They had to fight again. 

Both against the rebels and Counts. 

The Deucalion was chosen to protect the Emperor and Empress because of its victories during the war. 

And if anything went wrong, it would be strong enough to negotiate. 

Inaho had to go. 

He had to leave Slaine...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy :D

'Is there any questions?' General Hakkinen asked. Inaho had the same rank with him but he had more influence and he was part of the team who was in charge of Slaine so he was Inaho's superior about her. 

Inaho didn't know how long that mission would take but he certainly couldn't leave Slaine alone for more than a few days. One of the most strict rules of the house arrest was supervision at all times. If Inaho couldn't mamage to keep her under his watch, she would return to prison. 

But since this was a mission given by the UFE, it could be a temporary return. Still Inaho didn't want Slaine to go back in there. 

So he raised his hand and asked when General Hakkinen nodded to him. 'What would happen to the prisoner if I was to stay away for a long time?'

General Hakkinen looked at his notes for a few seconds.' About that........it was decided that she would be in the Deucalion with you General Kaizuka. As we said before the rebels are likely to have an informant in the UFE. So we suspect that they know about her existence. Considering this, they will probably learn the locations of both the prison and your current house. We can't take any risks. Of course she won't fight. She will still be a prisoner and probably stay locked in her room. The details will be decided by Darzana Magbaredge as the captain of the Deucalion and also you."

Inaho nodded and the General turned to others to answer some other question about the ammunition and the kats they would use. But he no longer paid attention. 

Slaine coming to war was way worse. 

In the last three years, she had had many nightmares and ptsd. She had tried to kill herself several times, she had tortured herself by starving herself. 

Only after the pyshychologic therapy and medication, jer fragile mental state had started to improve. 

She still felt the guilt and regret. Her nightmares could return. She could go into a depression again. Who knew what she would feel. 

But leaving her behind was dangerous. Too dangerous. If the rebels knew about her, they would try to capture her. 

Some of the martians had been making declarations against the monarchy and comparing Slaine's time as the leader with the new Emperor and Empress. 

All the lower classes found Slaine better. Because she had given them food, better shelter, new rights and more medication. 

But still there was no guarantee that the rebels wouldn't hurt her if they could manage to capture her. 

If they came to take Slaine away during the mission, Inaho wouldn't be there to protect her. So it was better for her to be with him. But also worse. 

And she would be a prisoner again. The UFE wouldn't want her wandering around in their strongest spaceship. 

Inaho sighed and started to massage his temples with one hand trying to relieve the sudden headache. 

. 

Slaine closed the book when her eyes started to hurt. She looked at her phone. No messages and no calls. 

Sighing, she stood up to grab some food. It was still early in the morning and she realised that she was still wearing a thin nightgown and a robe so she decided to change out of them first. 

When she came back downstairs she headed to the kitchen and started to look through the fridge. She didn't feel like eating but she was hungry. In the end she decided to go with some cereal. 

While she was pouring milk in her bowl, her phone rang. 

"Hi Slaine....did I wake you?"

"No....I...didn't sleep after you went out..... Inaho..... what's happening?...... I know it is classified information but....." she trailed off. 

He sighed at the other end. "Look...the meetings will take a few more hours.....but I will tell you everything once I get home....don't worry.....everything is fine here." 

"If you say so..... still.... be careful."

"I will....call me if something happens.... I have to go now.... "

Slaine wanted to believe him so badly but one tiny voice in her said not to. Her life was never easy. There was always something wrong. It was never all okay. 

She sighed and started to eat. She didn't want any more conflicts. She didn't have the strenght to face the same things anymore. 

There wouldn't be another war, she tried to tell herself. There couldn't be. The previous one was caused by Countess Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. And she was dead. There was peace. Asseylum's dream. It wouldn't crash. 

Slaine shook her head to clear those thoughts. What was she thinking? How did she know if the matter had something to do with the war? Maybe it was some minor issue in UFE. Maybe it was only about the earth. Matbe it was a local problem like an assasination attempt on a president. Maybe that feeling in her gut didn't mean anything. 

Why was she always pessimistic? 

. 

The kataphrakt which was carrying Asseylum and Klancain landed in one of the inner hangars of the base. 

Count Mazureek, General Hakkinen and Inaho was already waiting for them. 

As soon as the Emperor amd the Empress got out and came closer, military medics started to examine Asseylum in a seperate room they had prepared beforehand. 

Meanwhile, Klancain told them about the attack on the palace and they told him the outline of the UFE's plan. 

After that they were taken to their temporary room in the base. The Deucalion was to arrive tomorrow and they would leave with it two days later. 

Inaho was going to go home in the afternoon and talk to Slaine. Then guards from the prison would arrive one day later and also theh would be on the Deucalion with Inaho and Slaine. 

Klancain had gone to join some discussions which Inaho didn't take part in with the Generals and Asseylum had wanted to see Inaho so he had stayed with her in the sitting area of their room. 

He had thought that she would say something important but she only talked about the ocean, sky, birds they had watched together and their close friendship. She tried to hug him and casuallly hold his hand but he took his hand away just in time. 

After a few hours, he excused himself. 

"I am sorry Seylum san. It is getting late and I have to go home to get ready for the mission.....Also I don't want to make Slaine worried."

He made sure to add the last oart and give her a small smile as if he didn't do that on purpose. 

He didn't fail to notice how her face fell at that but she quickly composed herself and returned his smile with a forced one. 

"Of course Inaho san.....good evenings." Even her sweet voice sounded fake then. 

Not wanting to linger for longer he quickly left after acknowledging her with another smile amd a nod of his head. 

. 

Slaine had done some cleaning around the house and tended to her Hoya Flower. She had read the book about the Rayleigh Scattering again to ease the bad feeling in her but she had found herself staring at Inaho's hand writing on some of the pages and getting worried again. She had sat near the window for hours while reading it. 

In the end she saw his car stopping outside of the fences and she ran out to the front porch of the house. 

Inaho told her everything with a grim expression. 

The Empress was on earth. 

She would be with her in the Deucalion. 

The ship that destroyed her plans during the war. 

The terrans who hated her wouşd be all around her. 

The more she thought about it, the more scared she got. But just when tears started to fill her eyes she felt a warm hand around her trembling one. 

"I am sorry...." Inaho was facing his lap. But he lifted his head to look at her in the eye. "I will not let anything bad happen to you. I.... will not let anyone hurt you." he talked with a quiet but seous voice. 

She swallowed to get rid of the knot in her throat. "I.... I know..." 

They sat side by side on the couch. Inaho took the Rayleigh Scattering book after seeing it and he started to read it for her quietly. 

He had explained the same thing to her, read the same book to her countless times but still his voice somewhat calmed her. 

It would be bad. It would be so bad. There would certainly be another war. 

But maybe, just maybe they would survive it. 

Maybe they would return that house and be happy. 

Together...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Asseylum yay! 
> 
> Please comment and enjoy =D

The next day Inaho and Slaine got up early. They had to pack the things they would take with them and the guards would come to the house early in the morning. There would be two guards again. 

They would go to the base together one or two hours after Inaho's usual time. 

She would continue wearing the cuff, but it would only be used to learn her location when necessary. There wouldn't be any distance limits. But she had to stay near either Inaho or the guards at all times. 

They had already done the packing the night before so they only had to get ready and leave. 

At 9.00 a.m., Inaho was getting dressed while Slaine was looking around the house for something she had forgotten. She didn't find anything. 

A few minutes later the military van stopped in front of the house and they got in with the guards. Inaho sat on the passenger seat and Slaine was in the backseat with one guard. 

She turned back and watched the house until she couldn't see it anymore. She didn't want to leave. 

She didn't want to leave that house. She didn't want to leave their memories in there. It was the place she had thought she could belong and be happy in. Slaine knew that she couldn't take it with her but she didn't want to leave her Hoya Flower. It would wither and die without her. 

She sighed and turned her head to the front again. It was going to be hard being in the Deucalion. 

Leaving was already hard but with all those people who knew that she was the culprit of the previous war and with the Empress, it was going to be harder.

Slaine didn't know what to expect. Was she going to be a prisoner or did they want her to fight? Could she give them information? Did they want that? Nearly everything she knew had to be outdated. What was she going to do?

By the time they arrived, she had started to panic. The guards and Inaho got out first and then one of the guards opened the door for her. 

Inside the base they walked in a room as big as a hangar with many computers and people around. Most of them looked like lower ranked soldiers. 

A group of Generals and a Count were standing in the opposite end of the room. Also she could see a woman in a white dress standing with them. Asseylum. 

Her heart started to beat loudly and for a moment she stopped in her tracks. Her arms and legs trembled. She could hear every murmur and whisper around her. 

".... They finally brought her.... " " Is this really her?.......She looks so different..." "... I can't believe we will stay in the same place as her...." "What is a mass murderer even doing here?..."

Everyone was staring at her. With those hostile eyes. They were glaring at her. She was nothing like them. She wasn't worth being in there. They didn't like her. 

Her breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes. For a moment she expected to feel the sharp pain from a whip. 

She was scared. She didn't want to be there. Shd couldn't breathe. 

There was no air. 

It was dark. Too dark. 

She was choking. 

Then a warm hand clasped around her own. She opened her eyes and her lungs filled with oxygen. She took deep breaths. Inaho was looking down at her face. 

"You are not alone......I am here. They can't do anything to you."

She took one more breath and weakly nodded to him not trusting her voice. 

They started to walk again hand in hand with the guards following them. 

"....Why is he holding her hand?" "..... Why do they walk together? Isn't she a prisoner?...." "Where are her handcuffs?..." 

Slaine shook her head. She wouldn't listen to those whispers. 

Asseylum immediately came forward to greet inaho with a wide smile. The Generals and the Count who Slaine regocnised as Klancain, stayed where they were. And the guards went towards them to give their first report to General Hakkinen, leaving Slaine to Inaho. 

Then Asseylum turned to Slaine, politely greeting her and asking how she was doing. But Slaine wasn't able to answer whike looking down on her feet. 

Asseylum's gaze flickered to their interwined hands and her smile disappeared. 

Slaine felt Inaho squeezing her hand. 

"Thank you Seylum san we are good. Right dear?"

Dear?

Confused, Slaine lifted her gaze to look at his face. There, she could see a different expression in his eyes behind the happy face. 

'Play along.' He was trying to say that. So she did. 

"Y-yes. We are good." She gave him a small smile in return of his. They looked at each other's face for a second. 

Asseylum cleared her throat with a well masked annoyed look on her face. 

"The meetings have to start a few hours later. Count Mazureek had to return to his landing castle but he will be back with his men. As soon as he arrives, we start."

Inaho gave her a nod. "Okay then. We should go settle in our room in that time. I have already talked to Captain Magbaredge on the way. And the other Generals and I have discussed everything in our previous meetings."

She looked annoyed even more than before. 

"Can we have a chat sometime, Inaho san? I always miss talking to you."

Inaho looked back down at Slaine tilting his head a little to the side. She nodded at him not knowing what else to do. 

Inaho faced Asseylum again. "Why don't you join us Seylum san? We could all spend some time together before the meetings."

After her previous sentence, Asseylum couldn't refuse that. Inaho knew it. 

Slaine didn't understand what was happening between them. What was Inaho trying to do?

.

In the sitting area of Inaho and Slaine's room, Slaine and Asseylum on opposite seats. Inaho was on the phone, reporting that Slaine had arrived at the Deucalion. 

A minute later he came back inside and sat down near Slaine eventhough Asseylum moved to the side, making a space on the small couch. 

They talked for nearly an hour. Asseylum talked about their memories together but in nearly all her sentences Inaho found something to say to Slaine and turned to her instead of looking at Asseylum. 

That, of course made her angry but her face didn't reveal a thing.

In the end the guards arrived and told that the meetings would start soon. Then they went to wait out of the door and Asseylum immediately got up to go. 

Inaho followed her and Slaine came near the door with them. 

"I can be late this evening but I will call you okay?" He was holding her left hand in his again. Asseylum seemed to be watching them with a blank expression and when Slaine saw that in the corner of her eye, she became even more confused. 

Then Inaho leaned down to peck her cheek. "Goodbye love. Wish me luck."

Asseylum's eyes widened for a second but she quickly composed herself. "Good luck Inaho. Ah...I will.... see you tonight then.... my... love?" Inaho grinned down at and nodded. Then he walked away from her, finally exiting. 

What was up with him? 

Slne couldn't say she didn't like him talking like that with her. She certainly liked the watm feeling it gave her. Bht there was something going on. Something she didn't know. 

She sighed and went to unpack both her and his suitcases. She could ask him about it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy =D

What was up with him? 

Asseylum didn't know. She couldn't understand. Their marriage was supposed to be fake. Inaho married her to get her out of prison. Out of pity. Not love. He was her jailor. She was a burden he had to carry. So why? 

Why was he wearing that stupid ring? Why did he hold her hand? Why did he call her his 'dear'? Why did he take her permission before inviting Asseylum? Why did he kiss her? Why did he give her that kind look and tender smile? Why? 

There had to be a reason. He couldn't be sincere. He had to be faking it. Inaho Kaizuka was in love with Asseylum Vers Allusia. Not Slaine Troyard. 

He had so many good memories with Asseylum. He had saved her life. He had watched the birds with her. He had fought a war for her. He had kept the promise he made to her. 

Asseylum didn't doubt him. Inaho loved her. Not Slaine. 

But why did they look like a real couple? Why did they look happy? Why didn't he take his eyes off Slaine while not sparing her a single glance? 

Why was he acting like that? 

. 

The meetings were going well. Asseylum's speech was prepared and ready to be declared that day. 

Also they made a list of the Counts who could be supporting the rebels. The first was Count Barochruz. He had supported Slaine during the war. Some even said that he had his eyes on the girl. 

Also he had made many declarations and talked about her in good ways after her 'death'. He had been a great supporter of the war Slaine led. He also seemed to have some kind of influence over the other Counts. So he was their number one suspect. 

Also there had to be someone providing the rebels with shelter and weapons. Count Barochruz couldn't do that because he had UFE officers in his landing castle. All of the Counts who were residing on earth did according to a treaty they had signed with the UFE. 

So he someone else hid the armed riots. Because even if they didn't know anything UFE would think that those were against the earth and would start a fourth war. 

About that other person, the list had only one name. Lemrina Vers Envers.

She had problems with her sister. She cared for Slaine deeply. She hated Vers's system. She was close with all the Counts who supported Slaine. She had employed Harklight, Slaine's personal servant. She hated Asseylum's 'injustice' against Slaine. She was also rich and earth didn't watch any of her residences.

She was perfect for that role. 

Inaho could accept those. Eventhough he liked Lemrina, he was aware of her personal thoughts therefore he found it logical for her to help the rebels. 

And the thought of Count Barochruz, literally made him want to vomit. He knew that Barochruz adored Slaine and could guess why. It wasn't so unbelievable. 

. 

Slaine went in the bedroom after Inaho left. He had already carried their bags inside.

There was only one bed. 

Did Inaho expect to move forward just because Slaine admitted she liked him? He had said that he would wait until Slaine was totally ready and he wouldn't request anything she wasn't ready to give. Slaine knew that he wouldn't force himself on her. But... 

She sighed and started to unpack. They would sort it out. She could request a matress or she could take the couch. 

After unpacking she took a book she had brought with herself and went back over to the sitting area. 

The room was for high ranked officers and it was designed like an apartment. It had a sitting area, a bedroom, a private bathroom and a small kitchenette. 

Slaine read for a long time. But she didn't understand most of the things she had read. It was mostly to distract herself but it didn't work much. 

Finally her phone rang and she rushed over to it. It was 8.40 p.m. 

"Hi dear. How are you doing?"

"Inaho what-"

"I missed you too my love. But it won't take this long ever again. Okay?"

"O-Orange! What are you-"

"Yes. Seylum san is with me now and my sister and friends have arrived too. Actually we were gathering. Would you like to come?"

"Ah..." So it was because of Asseylum. 

"Okay then. I will call Miss Bright to accompany you."

"Inaho I didn't say-"

"I love you too.....Okay. Goodbye sweetheart."

He hanged up. And Slaine couldn't do anything but to stare at the screen of her phone for a full minute. 

Shortly after, someone knocked the door. 

"Come in."

"Miss Slaine, Mr Kaizuka just called. Are you ready to leave?"

Slaine sighed and nodded. 

. 

Imaho hanged up and turned back to Asseylum who was sitting on the opposite couch in a hall for soldiers to relax in their free time. 

Soon his sister, Calm, Inko, Nina and Rayet arrived. They had told her about Inaho and Slaine and she didn't like Slaine so she looked at him as if to say 'traitor'.

After them, the guard brought Slaine and Inaho ordered her to return to her post at the door. 

"Welcome my love."

He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and led her to the couch near himself.

Asseylum looled so irritated that her face looked as if it was about to snap from forcing the smile. 

Inaho smiled mentally, that would keep her off his sleeve. 

There was a tense air in the room. 

Finally Calm coughed and turned to Slaine. 

"So... How did you two meet?" Everyone turned to give him odd looks. 

"Ah... Sorry it was a stupid question."

"N-no....not at all..." Slaine started amd Calm gave her a smile. Then his eyes flickered to Inaho and he laughed. 

"Ahahhaahaha....Relax man, it is only friendly talk."

Inaho relaxed his postjre and smiled at Calm. "Sorry. I can't help it." Nina too smiled and joined in. 

"I wouldn't blame you. She is pretty.... Ahhh your kids will ne cute."

Slaine's eyes widened. She looked at Inaho but he was smiling. So she took a breath and relaxed. 

Yuki looked like she still didn't like her and Rayet was openly glaring at her. 

But soon Calm and Nina started to lead the talk. They asked her many questions. 

"So...what is your favourite color?"

That one made Slaine think. She loved the blue of the skies, green of the trees,... 

She looked at Inaho's face. She had always liked his eyes. 

"Red. It is red." She smiled at Nina. 

They continued to talk. All evening Inko looked down. Rayet talked to her and they didn't join in other's conversation. 

Asseylum kept the fake smile on. Yuki could tolerate to make a few side remarks. In the end it tutned out well. 

. 

They returned to their room and Inaho wemt in the bedroom to chamge out of his suit. After fifteen minutes Slaine walked to go inside, thinking that Inaho started paperwork or something. She opened the door. 

Inaho was in sweetpants. He was shirtless and holding his t-shirt in his hands. For a moment they looked at each other. 

"S-sorry." she ran back outside blushing.  
After two minutes Inaho came out fully dressed. He was holding a blanket and a pillow in his hand. 

"Slaine, you can have the bed. I will sleep here."

She objected. "B-but... I will sleep here... You go to the bedroom. You work all day."

"No. I will take the couch."

"Inaho..."

"Slaine..."

"Inaho you can't..."

Slaine got up to take the blanket and pillow from him. And for a few minuges they battled... 

In the end, Inaho left the blanket and pillow om the couch and pushed Slaine inside the bedroom. He closed the door before she could say anything. 

. 

Slaine was in her servant uniform. She couldn't recognise the place. It was dark... 

Then a whip came flying to her face. 

There was blood. 

Her blood. 

Crutheo was there. Looking down at her. 

She got up to run. 

Trilliam was on her way. 

He shot her over and over again. 

Then Asseylum came and slapped her. 

Her throat was hoarse. She couldn't talk. She cried. Her wails loud in her ears. 

In the end she crawled away from everyone. 

Then she got up again. It was too dark...

She was running blindly when she bumped into someone. 

Inaho... 

"Inaho."

She screamed at him. 

Finally someone who wouldn't hurt her.

"Inaho." she ran and run but couldn't reach her. 

He slowly took out a pistol and aimed. 

She screamed. 

She looked around. 

Inaho wasn't there. 

She felt no pain. All the blood on her was gone. In their place, the red Count uniform was there. A disgusting, cruel red. 

She screamed again. 

. 

Slaine opened her eyes when someone shook her. 

Inaho... 

Slaine yelped and slapped his hand away. "Okay...Slaine..." He backed away quietly. 

She looked at him with wide eyes and staryed to cry. She hugged her knees and cried for minutes. Inaho sat there quietly. He clenched his fists. His own tears threatening to fall. 

In the end, Slaine leaned her head on his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. 

As the sobs shook both of them they sat there together. 

. 

In the morning Slaine opened her eyes when the sunlight filled the room. She felt warm. 

Then she bolted upright. Inaho was lying beside her. 

She quietly got up and went in the bathroom. 

The last thing she remembered was hugging him amd crying. 

He had cried with her. Then they must have fallen asleep. 

She sighed and washed her face. 

It was the first time she had a nightmare in a long time. But it wasn't as bad as it could be. In the past, nightmares made her vomit and faint again after waking up. But Inaho had been there for her. 

She sighed again. 

For a moment he had been afraid of him too. But he had promised. Je had promised to never hurt her between silent tears the previous night. 

She wanted to believe him. 

She believed him...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy =D

Inaho was lying on the couch, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. Just when he started to drift off he heard Slaine's voice. 

"Inaho!" She was scraeming. He immediately got up and ran in the bedroom. Slaine was having a nightmare. He went over to her and tried to shake her awake. 

She flinched away from him and looked at his face with wide teary eyes. Was it fear that he saw in her face? 

Inaho felt totally helpless. Slaine was breaking apart in front of him but he couldn't even comfort her. He clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white and crescent shaped marks formed in his palms. 

Why was everything so hard? Why couldn't he get closer to her? She was right in front of him yet she was so far away. 

In the end, Slaine came near him on her own. 

He couldn't hold himself any longer and started to cry with her. They sat there for minutes. Or hours. He wasn't sure. When Slaine started to calm down a little, he slowly laid down, pulling her with him. 

He realised, for the first time that her body was so small and fragile against his own. 

That tingle in his heart awakened once again. He would protect her from everything. He would love her. He would make her the happiest woman alive. 

"I will never hurt you....I will never let anything hurt you.....I love you Slaine."

He wasn't even sure that she heard him. Still he kept whispering those words to her, never loosening his arms around her.

He would stay until she fell asleep then he would silently leave. But in the end he wasn't able to do it. 

. 

The next morning, when Inaho woke up, he was alone on the bed. He got up and went to the joined bathroom in the room. After washing his face and brushing his teeth he went out to the sitting area. Slaine wasn't there either. 

So he opened the door of the kitchenette. Slaine was in front of the stove with her back to him. 

"Good morning Slaine..." She jumped a little but turned to look at him. "Good morning...sit down."

There was a metal table with three chairs in the small space between the counters amd the wall. 

They started to eat silently. Slaine had made toast and scrambled eggs. Inaho didn't know what to say to her after the previous night. He felt a little guilty for staying in the bedroom with her. Maybe he had taken things too far and she was mad? Inaho glanced at her. 

She looked mad. He decided that it was best to stay silent and not anger her further. The last thing she needed was more stress. 

But after a while it got awkward. Maybe he had to say something? Bu what? He looked at her face again. Then he looked around. What could he say? Would she want to hear? Did the silence even bother her? 

Inaho opened his mouth, then closed it again. He couldn't find anything to say. He sighed. He didn't really understand women. He needed help. 

They silently cleaned the table and the dishes together. Then Inaho rushed in the bathroom and locked the dor behind himself. He pulled out his phone. It was an emergency.

"N-nao kun? What's wrong? It's early...." His sister yawned at the other end. And Inaho started to talk in a hushed tone. 

"Yuki nee,it is important. I think Slaine is mad at me. She hasn't talked the entire morning. It is too silent.... But I don't know what to say. I.... I don't want to make her mad any further.... but what if she wants to hear something?...What if she doesn't?....What if we return to the beginning? Yuki nee help me."

Yuki stayed silent for a few seconds. "What happened Nao?" Inaho looked at the door. "I don't have time to explain. What do women like to hear?" She sighed. "Ugh...I don't know... Compliment her hair, clothes, eyes,... I don't know....I need to know what hap-" "Okay thanks." He cut her off and exited the bathroom. 

Slaine had laid out his suit for him on the bed and was tying his tie. She looked at him when he went ober to her. 

"You stayed rather long in there, are you okay?" Inaho went closer and looked at her carefully for a few seconds. "I....Your hair looks good did you do something to it?" 

Slaine narrowed her eyes. "It is seven a.m. Orange. I haven't even combed it yet....Seriously what's happening?" 

Slaine walked closer and Inaho backed away. "That really suits you. It brimgs out your....eyes." He pointed at her chest. 

Slaine was wearing one of his old, over sized t shirts because she didn't have any pyjamas with her. 

She looked at herself then raised a brow at him and walked closer. Again he backed away but his back hit the wall. 

Slaine put a hand on his forehead then his cheek and neck. "I know you are an idiot but today something else is wrong with you." She moved her head closer amd carefully inspected his face. 

As soon as she backed away a little Inaho slipped away from her and quickly grabbed his suit and tie. 

Slaine thought that he was ill. It was bad right? She didn't accept compliments. She didn't really look worried when she checked his temperature. She had that rigid look since the morning. It was worse than he had originally thought. The matter would require extreme planning. 

"Orange! What are you doing? You are wrinkling the suit."

Inaho looked at the clothes in his hands. Then he quickly ran into the bathroom to change. 

"Inaho! You can't wear it like that? Why did you even hurry to go in there? I was going to get out."

He swallowed while buttoning the white shirt. "It doesn't look bad." He answered then finished dressing. 

"Okay...Fine." She heard Slaine stomping away. He bit his lip to keep himself from whimpering. It was so bad. 

After taking deep breaths to calm himself, he slowly got out into the sitting area. He had to face Slaine soomer or later. 

She had his tablet bag in her hand. "Here. Everything is in it." Inaho hesitated before taking it slowly. "Thanks." He turned to door. "Goodbye Slaine." He went out before she could answer. 

Once he was out of the room and away from the guards, he lt out a breath and straightened his back. He sould find a sloution. But that day, meetings were ahead of him. 

. 

Lemrina had been asked to come to Deucalion the previous day and she was told about the attack on the palace and rebels. Not that it was something she wasn't aware of. Her informant in the UFE had already told her that they had been successful. 

But she knew she was already a suspect so she and Harklight arrived and joined the meetings early that morning. Fifteen minutes after the meetings started, Inaho Kaizuka entered the room and took a seat on the table. 

Lemrina was known for being observant so she wasn't late to notice that something was off about him. He looked as if he was thinking something completely different. And his tie had tiny wrinkles on it. Though they weren't too noticable. Still Lemrina knew tgat he was never untidy. So she decided to keep her eyes on him. 

. 

"I want to see Slaine." She went over to Inaho after the meetings. That day, their first stop was decided. They were going to a larger military base in Russia. They would try to invite the Counts for meetings. It was Asseylum's request as she didn't want to start a war. 

Lemrina didn't care about any of those. "Okay. I have some other matters to attend to. But I will call someone to take you to her."

There. Inaho Kaizuka was head over heels for Slaine. He would use every chance to spend some time with her. 

There was something wrong. But she would investigate it later. Slaine was more important then. So she agreed and she and Harklight was taken to Slaine's room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my drawings, You can see 
> 
> renshuusei01.tumblr.com.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy! 
> 
> Also apologies for not updating for a few days.

After Lemrina and Harklight headed to their room Inaho returned to the empty meeting room to go over some paperwork since he couldn't return near Slaine. He sighed and slowly made his way to the table. 

After half an hour or so the door bursted open. Inaho lifted his head to see who it was. 

"Finally found you Nao... Why are you even hiding in here?" Yuki closed the door and came to sit on a chair next to his. He sighed and pushed the papers to the side without caring if they got wrinkled or if they fell to the ground. 

Yuki placed a hand on his head affectionately. "Okay... tell your big sis what happened." She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. Inaho fixed his gaze on the table, his hands on his lap. 

"Last night, we saw that there was only one bed in the room.... I... was going to sleep on the couch.... we fought a little but in the end I made her sleep on the bed.... then... then I heard scraeming.... she was having a nightmare."

Inaho stopped but Yuki looked at him expectantly and nodded to encourage him to continue. 

"She cried.... and I stayed with her all through it..... then.... I laid there with her a little, I was holding her..... She fell asleep and I stayed some more in case she had another nightmare..... But I too fell asleep at some point.... "

Inaho stopped again to sigh once more. Yuki still didn't say anything. She could tell that Inaho needed to let it all out so she decided not to interrupt him. 

"In the morning, she woke up before me and she was silent all morning with that rigid look on her face." Inaho looked at his hands. "I... I was scared." He admtted quietly. "What if-what if I crossed a line? What if she doesn't give me another chance? Yes she has said she liked me before but.... but it is too early... what if I ruined it all?" 

He turned to look at Yuki. "Now I can't go back because she is still angry. I will just go in like real late and she will be asleep then. But I can't keep avoiding her.... But I don't know what to do or say.... I'm... I'm clueless.... Yuki nee I don't want to lose her."

Yuki had been biting her lip for the last minute but in the end she chuckled a little. Then she patted his back. 

"Nao... you won't lose her.... sometimes things like this happen okay? You two should talk it out. Even if she is angry, she will only cry a little, she won't do anything else.... you two will be good in the morning..."

Inaho looked at her with wide eyes. "Will she cry if I go to talk to her?" At that Yuki let out a laugh. "Nao... every woman does the same thing... IF she is angry, she will cry a little and make a fuss but be over it in the morning....Really Nao, you don't get scared against giant kataphrakts, wars, explosions, guns but here I see you trembling at the thought of an upset girl..." ınaho still didn't look convinced. "Look, it is pretty normal and healthy to have arguments sometimes...it is like one of the main things in the married life.....so you should calm down and talk to her....it will help trust me." 

Inaho nodded and started to collect his papers. His sister wouldn't be wrong, right? Maybe he could take her advice. Meanwhile Yuki watched him with a smile. Small arguments meant that they were getting closer. She had given up any hope of Inaho forgetting that girl anyway. 

. 

"I don't know what's wrong really. He was acting so weirdly. And nothing even happened. It was a normal morning. Then he went and did all those things. Really, I am starting to get anxious."

Slaine sighed. Lemrina had asked her if something was wrong with Inaho because appearantly she thought that something was off with him. So Slaine told her.

"Are you really sure that nothing happened?" She accepted when Slaine nodded and dropped the matter. The two of them had been discussing it for ten minutes while Harklight sat silently and listened to them. 

Harklight knew that Inaho loved Slaine. It was obvious but he had to be more careful with his behaviour towards Slaine. His lady deserved to be happy and relaxed at all times. Not distressed because some guy decided to get up from the wrong side one morning and make her sad. 

As he listened to her worried voice Harklight felt anger starting to boil up in his chest. He was so going to put that one eyed bastard to his place as soon as he found a chance to talk to him. 

Slaine was kind, she was good, she was pure, she was perfect. Harklight adored her and couldn't bear the thought of her being sad. He knew that she liked Inaho and he could accept that. He could stand on the side and let them be happy. He wasn't the kind of man who would disturb the happiness of the one he loved. 

But Inaho had to know how lucky he was to have her. He had to treat her as she deserved. Or there would be serious problems between him and Harklight. He would do it if he had to beat the idea in him. 

. 

After Lemrina and Harklight went away, Slaine started to clean up their closet. It looked messy and the clothes were all wrinkly thanks to Inaho's shuffling around for a suit every morning. Just when she finished ironing the clothes the door was knocked. 

Yuki entered the sitting area after two seconds. Slaine went to greet her. "Ugh, I was close by so Inaho wanted me to bring his pills. He can't come right now. He is in another meeting."

Slaime nodded and thought for a second. "The pills should be in his jacket's left inner pocket. I know I placed them there this morning. Didn't he notice?" 

Yuki looked surprised for a moment but said she would tell Inaho. After a second of awkward silence Slaine offered her to stay for a little while. So they sat on opposite seats. 

"So.... did you two have a fight or something?" Slaine looked at her. "What?" Yuki sighed and told her that Inaho thought that she was angry with him but didn't go in detail of course. Slaine blinked a few times. 

"He was weird because of......that?" Yuki nodded. "I am.... not angry at him..... nothing really happened.... I don't know why he thinks that."

Yuki said that they could talk it out just like she had said to Inaho and Slaine agreed. After some time, Yuki left and Slaine realised that they had just had their first civil chat alone. 

. 

Lemrina had been placed in her room comfortably and Harklight headed to the meeting room. He and Lemrina were part of the rebellions after all. He had to keep his eyes open to protect Lemrina. 

In the meeting, Asseylum declared that she didn't want war once again. Klancain didn't look like he agreed but he didn't say anything for the sake of the peace between the two of them. 

It was decided that The Deucalion would take off in five hours. Their destination was Count Barochruz's Landing Castle. The UFE had a right to make an investigatiın over there both by the treaties that were signed and Asseylum's permission. 

Harklight knew that Count Barochruz wouldn't give Lemrina away. But there would be serious problems if he fell. 

Harklight sighed and watched as the Generals headed out. The only one who didn't go out was Inaho Kaizuka. 

He was lingering there for a reason and suddenly Harklight remembered his anger. He took a deep breath to calm down. Inaho looked at him. He was sitting on the other side of the table and a few seats away. 

"Don't make her sad again." 

Inaho didn't answer him but tilted his head downwards so Harklight continued. 

"She loves you. Maybe she isn't really aware of it yet but she loves you..... if I were you I would be grateful to be that lucky.....so...you will love her.....you will value her..... you will spend your days making her happy....and you will not make her sad or anger her or make her worried or leave her alone ever again."

He went near Inaho as he stood up. 

"Do you understand?" He asked Inaho as they faced each other. "Yes...you are right....I have to apologize." Harklight could see that he was sincere so he sighed. "My lady likes to be outside. Her mood is clearly better when she is outside. Take her out and talk to her there." Inaho nodded. "Thanks."

.

After delivering some reports to Magbaredge Inaho made his way to their room. He knew the perfect place they could talk. He took a breath amd went inside. Slaine was sitting on the couch with a book but she raised her head to look at him. 

"Inaho...you are early today." He walked over to her biting the inside of his cheek. "Come with me for a moment." He held out his hand to help her stand up. 

Slaine asked where they were going but Inaho didn't answer. Instead they walked faster and in the end they arrived a balcony near the cargo gate. It was built for officers to supervise what came in and out of the ship when they stopped. 

It saw the sea and the gentle breeze carried the scent of salt water then. Guls could be seen flying around and their screeches were heard all around. It was a bright day with a nearly cloudless sky. 

Harklight was right. As soon as they stepped out there Slaine gave a wide smile and her eyes sparkled. Inaho let out a breath and relaxed his shoulders when he saw that. 

They stood out there for a few minutes, silently looking around and breathing in the fresh air. 

"Thank you."  
"I am sorry."

They spoke at the same time and looked at each other. "You go first." Slaine said. 

"I am sorry for sleeping there with you. I was going to get up. Really. But I fell asleep. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You-you are right to be angry. I should have respected and go away as soon as you fell asleep."

Slaine looked at him dumbfounded for a second. 

"Inaho.... I was going to say, 'Thank you for being there with me.'.... Those nightmares were hell for me for years. But last night.... it wasn't as bad as it could be. I.... I managed to calm down because you were there with me...also....it wasn't uncomfortable....I am not angry at you."

It was his turn to be dumbfounded. "You are not?" He asked. "No...I don't know what gave that impression....I am not angry...." Then they both stood silently. 

Suddenly, Slaine laughed.

"That's why you were running away from me. Am I really that scary?" Inaho looked down, embrassed. "A little... I didn't want to anger you further...."

Slaine took one of his hands." Let’s talk to each other before making assumptions..." Inaho gave her a smile and nodded. "So we are good?" He asked. And when she nodded he continued to watch the beautiful scenery of the sky and the sea with her. But her smile was more beautiful than the sea or the sky could ever be so Inaho couldn't really keep his attention on them. 

. 

Finally they went to their room, hand in hand and the Deucalion took off. All the previous plans of Asseylum making a speech from Russia UFE Base were cancelled and the ship headed directly to the first Landing Castle. It was going to take approximately 20 hours to go there. 

Slaine and Inaho were studying over some books when Calm called to invite them to spend the evening all together. Appearantly they wanted to have a good time when they were together before the possible conflicts started.Even the Empress and the Princess were going to join them so they agreed to go. 

When the two of them entered the room Asseylum, Lemrina and Harklight were there but they weren't seated yet. Everyone was greeting each other amd they quickly joined in too. 

Harklight casted Inaho a glance with a slight tilt of his head to the side and Inaho nodded. When Harklight saw Slaine, he finally relaxed.

Slaine hugged both Lemrina and Harklight but she saw that Asseylum was in front of Inaho near herself. 

So she quickly stepped between them and said hi to her. Inaho put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to greet Asseylum too. 

She couldn't possibly tell Slaine to step aside from her husband so Asseylum had to settle for a mere verbal greeting instead. 

After a minute everyone found seats. Of course Inaho sat next to Slaine and kept his hand casually on her upper thigh. 

A friendly chat started immediately among everyone despite the presence of Lemrina and Harklight. Slaine and Inaho talked to them too to include them in the conversation. 

It was going all good with Yuki asking everyone how they were. Then Calm turned to Slaine and Inaho. 

"So is there any good news?" They both looked at each other in confusion. "You know.... good news?" He tried again but shook hiz head with a laugh when they still didn't understand. 

It looked like everyone but them understood what she meant. In the end, Calm asked again. "Is there any babies yet?" 

"What?" Slaine didn't expect to be asked about that. She had forgotten that people were nosy esspecially about newlyweds. It looked at Inaho was the same. So everyone made a dissappointed 'awh' when they didn't get the positive answer. 

"Come on man... this group needs babies to spoil~" Inaho smiled at the thought. "It would be good." And Slaine kicked his leg. "What?" He looked down at her and she widened her eyes at him. Everyone laughed and the topic was changed afterwards. 

When it neared 2.00 a.m., everyone retired to their rooms though. 

. 

When they returned Inaho went in the bedroom to get blankets and pillows for himself. Slaine was already in there, lying on the bed under the covers. 

"Inaho...you.... don't have to sleep on the couch....the bed is big enough.... besides...we have already shared it once.....and... nothing happened right?" Inaho was surprised and he tried to oppose her by saying that he wouldn't force her to anything and she too shouldn't. 

"Come on Orange, I don't kick." She said and he agreed. He laid on the bed as far away as possible for her to feel more comfortable. 

In the end, it turned out that she did, indeed, kick. She trashed and turned around in her sleep, she stole the covers, she rolled closer to him and kicked him a few times but too happy to feel anything else, Inaho wasn't distubed at all. In fact he only found her cute and eventhough his eyes ached and his brain screamed for sleep, he watched Slaine for several hours,smiling quietly to himself. In the end, Slaime settled on her stomach and stopped moving around and he fell asleep some time after that. 

. 

Inaho woke up two or three hours later. He felt truly warm and comfortable. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Slaine's head was on his pillow and hers was out of sight. Their legs were tangled and the covers were messy around them not covering either of them completely. He was resting dis cheek on her chest and her arms were around his sdoulders. 

Whrn he realised the last part he felt s heart beatimg faster and a blush working its way to his cheeks so he silently entangled himself and got up letting her lay there. After a while of looking aroun he found her pillow on the ground and laid down on her side with it. He covered them both before going back to sleep. It was still night after all. But soon the eye patch bothered him. He wasn't used to sleeping with it on. So in the end he woke up again and resumed watching Slaine sleep until his alarm went off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The perspective of the villain... 
> 
> Please comment and enjoy :)

Count Barochruz stood in front of the communication screen. He was breathing heavily and clutching his heart. He had just spoken with his spy in the UFE's most capable battle ship. 

Everything was going according to his plan. He had known that long before he had talked to the spy. He had been sure that he had calculated everything and nothing could make a change in his already too perfect plans. He had everything under his control.

Though, he hadn’t expected to learn that.

The spy was a Terran man, greedy enough to sell his honor and loyalties for a little sum of money. Filthy. He was a filthy rat and Barochruz hated the likes of him. But he had to be glad for their existence then. He had to use them to eliminate them and creat the united paradise she had wanted. His beloved queen.

She was alive. She was well. It was all the spy was able to tell and if he hadn’t sent the pictures, Barochruz would have his head for dirtying her name by speaking it wit his filthy Terran mouth. 

But it was the truth. She was alive. She was on that battle ship. Living. Breathing. She was out there.

Her supposed death was just another sin of Asseylum Vers Allusia. It was another selfishness of her. That wicked woman had been hiding behind that lie. She had managed to hide the truths behind it and balance her fake peace on it. 

As soon as he had learned that he had asked for details. Sadly, it was all that stupid scum of a man knew. So he had ordered him to investigate. He had threatened to cut his head off if he didn’t learn more. What could he do? How could he know more? How could he save her? 

Surely she was being held captive and used by those Terrans. Surely she was waiting to be saved. He would find a way. He would help her somehow. He wouldn’t leave her in their hands. He was ready to do everything that was necessary for her. He could kill hundreds, thousands for her. He could start another war and burn down the earth for her. He wouldn't hesitate to create another Heaven's Fall for her. 

He would save her and bring her back to Vers, to her rightful place. He would be by her side and she would be his. Only his. No one else would have her. No one else would touch her. No one else would be allowed to love her and she would love no one else. 

Barochruz clutched his shirt over his heart tighter as the excitement made his heart beat almost painfully fast. He became aware of the odd looks and whispers of the personnel around him. 

"Is he okay?"   
"Why is he clutching his heart like that?"  
"He looks as if he might fall."  
"Maybe we should say something.".

Just when he was about to order them to be quiet, another incoming call appeared on the wide screen. 

"My lord, it is Sir Harklight, Countess Slaine's knight. Should we accept the call?"

Barochruz was both relieved and disappointed at the same time but he still gave a firm nod and steadied his posture and after a few seconds Harklight's face appeared on the screen. 

"Greetings my lord. I wish to inform you about the Terrans' new plans against our revolution."

"Greetings Sir Harklight. You may proceed."

"The UFE chose the Deucalion to protect the Emperor and Empress. They made a list about the possible aiders of the third class who formed the riots. As we predicted, it didn't take long for them to figure the truth out. But they still don't have evidence. The ship is heading towards your landing castle. They don't plan to attack so we can cage them and use that chance to finish Asseylum Vers Allusia."

Barochruz couldn't care about anything other than Slaine at that moment. Still, he listened Harklight carefully. 

"The remaining time for the arrival is approximately 16 hours. I sent the information about the ship's condition, amount of personnel and weaponary to you. They are not as strongly armed as we had thought they would be since they don't plan to fight. Also Inaho Kaizuka is on board. But as far as I know, his condition deteriorated since the second war. Since he has lost an eye, he won't be as good of a pilot as before. So we will still have the upper hand."

Barochruz took in all the information as Harklight respectfully waited. 

"How about Countess Slaine? I learned that she is alive. Maybe we can include her in our plans."

Harklight seemed to hesitate for a second and if Barochruz could think clearly then, it would certainly catch his attention. 

"Yes my lord.... She is currently on board. But I don't think it would be safe to reveal the revolution to her. She is currently a prisoner and she is being watched at all times."

Barochruz frowned. He had to save her somehow. 

"Is she alright? Mentally and physically? The revolution is about to bring her time back and she has to return to her rightful place as the Empress as soon as possible if she is really alive and well. We have to get her out of that ship."

"My lady is healthy yes....But we need careful planing as not to endanger her."

Barochruz nodded and thought about that plan for the rest of the conversation. After the line went dead he immediately returned to his room. It would be a long night. 

He had to gather the other rebel counts and lower classes in his landing castle, make an attack plan, organise everyone and everything according to that and he had to look unsuspicious. Therefore, he had to get rid of the UFE officers nearby quietly without letting them alert anyone. 

He sighed and called his knight to his study in his chambers. He only had 16 hours for everything. But he would do it. For her, he would succeed. He had already breached his swear to protect her from everything by letting them capture her. 

But he would atone for it. Because he loved her. He had been in denial at first nut he had loved her since that day... 

~o~

Barochruz and Marylcian were in the hangar of the moon base, supervising some cargo being carried by the third class workers and soldiers. They were discussing the current state of the Emperor and Orbital Knights. Barochruz noticed that Marylcian stopped paying attention after a while. 

Barochruz had been talking when Marylcian turned away to stare at something intently. Barochruz followed his gaze and saw a soldier girl with silvery blonde hair was struggling to lift a box on her own. 

"Doctor Troyard's daughter?" Marylcian turned to glance at him when he heard his voice. "Yes. It's a shame that all that beauty is possesed by a Terran scum. But one could ignore that fact for a night or two you know." 

Barochruz made a disgusted face but said nothing. He couldn't understand how Marylcian could think like that. He hated all and every Terran out there. Also that girl was a teen, young enough to be his daughter. 

"I really don't see why Cruhteo doesn't cease to be so stubborn and play a little with that stray kitten. I certainly would if I was him."

Barochruz shook his head at his friend and prepared to give a lecture. But Marylcian brushed him off and proceeded to shamelessly whistle as the girl passed in front of them with the heavy box in her arms. 

Barochruz didn't know why it had bothered him so much if Marylcian lusted after a soldier girl. Most of the counts did the same thing, in fact, some took it as far as to have illegitimate children and then have them killed. 

Those things weren't uncommon. Barochruz himself had many affairs. But his partners were never unwilling, helpless girls who would only receive a beating if they requested help. Barochruz wasn't blind or deaf. He knew how badly that girl was being treated. And with a face like that, it wasn't very surprising if she got molested every day. 

Marylcian kept watching her near him and Barochruz felt like vomiting. And when he looked at the girl to see eyes filled with fright and pain, the feeling only doubled. 

~o~

Barochruz remembered feeling a strange urge to protect her as Marylcian kept eyeing her and even going as far as to grope her once. He remembered having a big fight with Marylcian after that. And he kept getting in Marylcian's way when he tried to go near Slaine. 

"Please kill me before I can be betrayed by the likes of you my lord." Barochruz had forgotten how to speak for a moment whrn he had heard that sentence. But the most surprising thing had been the defiance in her eyes as Slaine looked up at them then. It had been the first time Barochruz saw that fire in her. It had sent a shiver down his spine like a bolt of lightning and intimidated him for the slightest of seconds. It had only made her more desirable, more beautiful. 

How he had wished to have her then. If only she was Versian, if only they were equals... 

He had been frozen in his place as he had watched the girl on her knees on the ground. He hadn’t been able to react even when Marylcian unleashed his sword. 

".... I take Slaine Troyard as my lawful daughter. Witness it men of Vers." 

Barochruz could bet that he had been happier than her at that moment. It had been her first huge leap in the ranks. It had been the first thing that gave him a hope about her. If she was a Count's only heir, she would be a Countess sometime in the future. 

And that future had turned out to be closer than he had expected. As the time went by, Slaine had kept rising in ranks. 

"The stray kitten wears a tiger's skin now. Someone has to put her back in her place."

Barochruz had nearly gone mad with those words then. With time, he too had started to notice how beautiful the petite girl really was. That quiet and shy aura completed her looks and Barochruz had started to want that fragile girl by his side. He wanted to make that sad eyes disappear and fill with joy. He wanted that beautiful face to be adorned with the best of smiles. He wanted that fire he had witnessed too. And he certainly couldn't bear the likes of Marylcian touching and hurting her. 

But before, he could put Marylcian to his place, Slaine did. Indeed, the kitten was not so small anymore. She could protect herself. She could talk back to them and finally look at them from up then. 

Barochruz had offered his services to her after that duel, completely dedicating everything he had to her. He had wanted to be closer to her. He had been aware that he was taking a simple attraction too far. He had even been disturbingly glad when Marylcian died. 

One rival had been crossed out. And he had been frightened of himself when he had realised not even a small pang of sadness made itself known in him. 

Insteaf, he had stared at Slaine's straight and prideful posture as the soldiers slowly started to salute her. She was beautiful,even more in that bold red that matched the fire in her eyes. She had stopped hiding it. And she had never looked more perfect. 

Barochruz remembered that he too had raised a hand to his forehead in a salute of his own. And she had really looked down to see him. His beloved queen had given a smile to him. 

It was both merciful and cruel at the same time. Saving him from the deep darkness from the world they lived in and his own thoughts, but aldo haunting him and making him unable to think anything else. 

Then that last battle had happened. She had been taken away from him before he could even open his heart to her. 

He had mourned and wept for weeks. He had shut himself in his landing castle. He had refused to accept the Empress and her peace. His peace, his love, his empress and goddess was dead. He hadn’t been able to care about anything else. 

Then he had met with the Princess. He hadn’t been surprised to learn that she too haf been fond of Slaine. So they had made their plans of revolution together. 

Maybe Lemrina too had been unaware of Slaine's survival. Maybe she hadn't been informed. But Barochruz was sure that she would agree to help bring her back to Vers and make her the one and only queen. The whole revolution was to bring her time back after all.

Barochruz sighed and retired to rest one or two hours before the Deucalion arrived. He would see her again. He would destroy them and take her back. 

Then they would be happy. 

Together...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and enjoy :)

The next morning Slaine woke up first. She realised that she was on the right side of the bed. She was sure that she had taken the left side the previous night though.

She was facing Inaho who was sleeping soundly on his back with a hand on his stomach and the other resting near his head on the pillow.

He looked younger with his face relaxed like that, Slaine realised. The only thing that didn't fit in the image was the eyepatch.

She frowned. That was her fault. She had caused him so much pain and even after the wars, she had kept hurting him. Just the previous day, Inaho thought that she was mad at him and couldn't tell her, opting to suffer alone.

Was she that stern? Why was he so afraid of her? Was she really that bad to him?

Slaine sighed and rolled over her back. She thought everything they lived through.

Inaho had kept visiting her for years and she had been trying to push him away.

Inaho had taken her out of the prison to a warm house even going as far as to bind himself to her and she had doubted his motives thinking he would hurt her.

He had bought her all those things to make her happy and she had only blamed him for being irrational.

He had tried to tell that he loved her in the most sincere way he could and she insisted on not understanding him.

He had been so sad that he had drunk himself to oblivion going so out of character. If only she had listened to him before that happened...

After that, she had kept refusing his feelings. Who knew how much that had hurt him? She hadn't even given him one chance. Even after she had acknowledged his feelings and decided that she could be happy with him, she hadn't given up the fear.

She was still afraid.

But why? When would she finally stop fearing? When would she finally be honest to herself? Why didn't she want him to love her? Or was it that she was afraid of loving him? Why? He hadn’t been anything but kind to her. He was gentle and patient with her. She knew he wasn't a bad man. All those years, he had been the only one who was there for her even if some of it was for the sake of Asseylum's wish. He hadn’t hurt her. She trusted him. Enough to sleep on the same bed with him. So what was there to be scared? Why couldn't she just stop it and be happy?

Slaine sighed and turned her head to look at Inaho. He was still sleeping. He looked completely at ease with her too. He was the same boy she had shot but there he was, sleeping contently beside her even with the reason why he shouldn't present on his face.

He had done so much for her. And what had she given im return? Assumptions, accusations, nothing more. Not even a single chance.

She wondered how it would be.

Him and her. Happily living in their house. Her tying his tie for him and sending him off with a hug or kiss. Her cooking for him. Her waiting for him. Her greeting him with another kiss. The two of them taking care of her garden. The two of them sitting at the piano. The two of them readimg to each other. The two of them laughing or crying together. The two of them spending the cold nights in each other's embrace. The two of them living their quiet, peaceful life together.

She remembered Calm's question from the night before.

How would it be...to bear his child? How would it be to have one or two together? She could easily imagine Inaho as a father. He would be one of those disciplined but gentle ones. He would be overprotective. He wouldn't understand children at all but he would try his best. Holding them, reading to them, playing with them, loving them, being there for them whenever they needed him, giving them his overly rational, lomg answers when they asked something and confusing them only to struggle to simplify it later...

'Daddy, why ish the shky bwue?'

'Everyone thinks that it is a result of the fraction of the light but actually it is a series of fractions and reflections called the Rayleigh Scattering, it starts with...'

And the little boy with black hair and blue eyes would tilt his head to the side and knit his brows, trying to understand...

Slaine chuckled. But she immediately clamped a hand on her mouth.

Then she realised what she had been thinking. For a moment, she felt that familiar fear rise up in her.

'What if-'

No. She would stop being afraid. Because she didn't know why she was afraid. First she had to find the reason. And only after that, could she keep beimg afraid. Tellimg herself that, she shook her head.

Once again she looled at Inaho after sitting up on the bed.

He was the reason why she had started to get better. He was the reason why she could taste those bits of emotions and all the happiness. He was the reason why she could, for once, belong to somewhere.

So she could at least be kinder to him. She could at least make him a little happy.

Satisified with her new resolve, Slaine got up and went to wash her face and get dressed. After coming out of the bathroom, she noticed that it was already 6.58 a.m. Inaho had a meeting at 7.40 a.m. The Deucalion would arrive at the Landing Castle around 4.00 p.m. So that had been the last night they were allowed to sleep for a while.

Slaine went over to the bed to wake Inaho. She thought of shaking him but quickly dismissed the idea. It probably wasn't very nice to be waken like that.

Instead she put a hand on his cheek.

"Inaho... it is time to wake up... You have a meeting in half an hour."

Inaho stirred and slowly cracked one eye open.

"Good morning..." She gave a gentle smile and he blinked at her with semi wide eyes. He looked like a child rubbing his eye, trying to get the sleep out.

"You go wash your face. I will make breakfast." He silently nodded, still a little drowsy.

~o~

Inaho came out of the bathroom, freshened. He was finally fully awake. When he entered the bedroom, he found the bed made and a suit laid out with a tie, belt and shoes.

He raised a brow but got dressed. His pills, phone and keys for the brief closets were already placed in his pockets.

He went out to the sitting area with his tie untied around his collar. Slaine was in the kitchenette making a quick omlette.

Inaho walked in there just as she served the omlette in the plates.

"Finally awake?" She asked and gave him a bright smile. Inaho raised his brows again but smiled back hesistantly.

"Good morning." She gestured to the table and he sat down. Slaine smiled at him all through the breakfast. At 7.28 a.m. they were done. And Inaho went to take his briedfcase. He was about to go out the door when she stopped him.

"Inaho..."

She stepped in front of him.

"Yes?"

She smiled and started to tie his tie for him. And Inaho realised that he had forgotten all about it because of Slaine's sudden cheer. Her fingers brushed against his neck as she finished tying the tie and fixed his collar. Inaho smiled down at her.

"Thanks."

She nodded and opened the door for him.

"Goodbye Inaho."

He had to admit it was a good feeling to be treated that nice with smiles and all. But why was she acting like that all of a sudden?

Shaking his head, he sighed and went to join the meeting.

~o~

The meeting ended at 2.30 p.m and all the pilots were sent to the hangar to prepare the kats with the mechanics.

It was decided that they could be necessary if something went wrong.

They would arrive in one and a half hour later at most. All the generals were given their duties at the meeting. Two of them would stay with the kat units to command them if necessary, three of them would stay connected to the UFE base a town away and the Empress' assistants to keep informing the base, That way if something happened, someone would come to their aid. Also some generals would accompany the Empress if she had to leave the Deucalion instead of inviting Count Barochruz to the ship's meeting room.

Inaho was one of the last group. So he needed to stay near the Empress when the ship landed. He was waiting in the control room for the ship to land.

But there was still something wrong. He could feel it. They were making a surprise visit and the attack in Vers was a secret in the UFE but the man was their number one suspect. The only suspect. Why were they going ober there so carelessly?

Inaho had opposed the idea mamy times but still he couldn't make the higer ups change their mind. In the Deucalion, General Hakkinen was with the highest rank. And even if he too shared Inaho's suspicions, the High Council insisted on the mission to be carried out without changes. They couldn't possibly talk back to them but...

There was something going on Inaho knew it. The Council wasn't making logical decisions. Even taking Slaine on board for the mission was a stupid mistake. He sighed. Who knew what was on their minds?

_o_

"Sir, I don't think that we should go with this plan. Barochruz could have spies and informants around. He could know, at least, that the UFE was planning something agaimst him. Even if he didn't, he was ome of the strongest and wealthiest Counts during the war. He MUST be prepared to defend himself. If a fight breaks out, we won't win against him with this few kats and weapons. Also they may know Slaine's survival, you sd this yourself. At least she shpuld be dropped off in a safehouse before we reach the landing castle because they will probably expect her-"

"General Kaizuka, I agree with you for the most part. This plan isn't thought out well enough and it is highly dangerous but the High Council of the UFE orders it to be carried out."

"The High Council? You mean General Smith, General Schwertsein and General Conan?"

"Yes. The highest ranked three member of the UFE. Actually General Kaizuka, they insist about this suspiciously much. The UFE may have another plan going behind our backs. So you should be prepared. Their other plan will probably involve you because you are now married to their most likely subject."

"I understand sir. But what do you think they will do with her?"

"I, honestly, have no idea."

_o_

Inaho sighed again. The High Council was too suspicious. It was like they were working in the rebels' favor.

They had been the ones who arranged the house arrest and got Slaine out of the prison too. They had made that too easy too.

Then that plan...they were putting Slaine in the front lines and near the rebels. The rebels could easily take her away if they learned her existence. If they had spies they could have easily learned-

Spies.

Could it be that one of the High Council was a spy of the rebels?

Inaho's eyes widened. Suddenly everything clicked in place.

It was all planned.

First the rebels had decided to make a move and made a general from the High Council their spy.

Then they had learned Slaine's existence and decided to use her for their plans.

But to break her out of the isolated prison in the senter of a restricted area of UFE would be too hard. Also only the guards who never left that prison and lived like prisoners themselves with their phones and ınternet checked knew the location of the prison escept of the team of five generals including Inaho and Hakkinen and the High Council. So the spy could be detected easily if something like that were to happen.

It would be easier to get her out without a direct attack then put her in a distance they could easily reach. The house arrest was for that. Their only condition was to make him promise a lifetime of guardiance by tying her to him somehow. Marriage was his own thinking.

Then they had made their next move with the attack after waiting a few weeks for the UFE to calm down after letting a prisoner like Slaine out.

After that, they had prepared their trap. They had made the Deucalion crew go to a mission to stop themselves and bring Slaine to them.

They were going into that trap with their own feet.

They were taking Slaine to them with their own hands.

Why couldn't he figure it out sooner?

He had to stop-

Inaho snapped out of his thought when he heard alarms going off and red lights turning on.

"Enemy kats approaching! They are surrounding us. They are firing heavy missiles! Harm on the right engine!"

"Turn on the aldnoah shield immediately! Take-"

Inaho rushed out of the control room before waiting to hear the rest of Hakkinen and Magbaredge's orders.

He ran to their room and called the female guard waiting outside of the door.

"Sir did you hear the al-"

"Go inside the room! Lock the door until I arrive! They are after Slaine."

He kept running bumping against the panicked crew. He threw the phone inside his pocket without even bothering to lock it.

Then the Deucalion had to make a forced landing as the balancing right engine was completely lost.

The Ship shook and he had to hold onto a wall and stay put until it landed after letting out all the kats.

As soon as it was safe to move again he started running. He silently cursed Hakkinen for putting them in a room in the other side of the ship.

In a normal day it took 10 minutes to walk to the room from the control room. But he was trying to go there faster.

Just as he entered the hall the room was located in, another loud crash sook the ship nearly making him fall. He tripped but quickly continued and knocked the door.

"Slaine! It's me."

The two guards immediately opened the door. Inaho told the guards to follow him and he took Slaine by her hand.

He started to run again with the guards and Slaine. He planned to take her in a safer part of the ship. There had to be something like a storage room near the center of the ship near the control room.

The alarms and crashes continued as they ran. And rhere was a beeping sound.

'Beep beep beep beep beep'

It was driving Inaho crazy.

And when they turned a corner they saw martian soldiers and terran soldiers shooting at each other. The martians looked like they were coming from the direction of a hangar.

A few of them started to head towards them amd the guards took out their guns and jumped in front of Inaho amd Slaine.

Quickly pulling out his own gun Inaho backed out of that hall and ran while holding Slaine by her hand. She looked pale and her hand had been trembling ever since Inaho first saw her. Also she hadn't said anything. If only they had time to stop... If only he could comfort her...

'Beep beep beep beep beep...'

If only he could concentrate and think...

Inaho realised the martians were following them, they weren't firing.

'Probably ordered not to shoot Slaine.' He thought. He then changed directions a few times, trying to lose them but they were still following. The only way to lose them to take a kat and leave the ship. But leaving wasn't safe either. Still, his orange kat had to be in the west wing's hangar. Of they could go over there, Inaho could fly Slaine away to the nearest UFE base. Someone could meet them on the way to take her and he could return with aid.

But what if the rebels had spies over there too?

It didn't male sense, nothing made sense. He couldn't think while his heart beat that hard and his chest clenched that tight.

Was that how it felt to be afraid not for yourself but for someone you loved even more than yourself?

Inaho would certainly apologize to Yuki for all his recklessness after that attack was over.

'Beep beep beep beep beep...'

They went into a circular area which connected a few halls and Inaho went in one. After a few steps he finally understood it. They were following the signal of Slaine's anlket. It was making the beeping sound because of the broken distance limit.

He suddenly bent down and clicked the damn thing open with his fingerprint, then quickly shutting it.

He stood up. He could hear the Martian's footsteps getting closer. Slaine still wasn't saying anything, gasping for air and looking around with wide eyes.

He held her hand and she looked at his face.

"We can't... let them take you... this is... real but I'm... here... with you."

He managed to say between gasps and squeezed her hand. When she nodded, seemimgly starting to collect her mind, they took off again.

They ran but in the end of the long corridor they arrieved at a similar circular area. There were a few martians in there too.

Also Inaho couldn't recognize those places too. He had long forgotten the ship's map.

And they were being surrounded.

Slaine was trapped there with him.

What to do?

What would he do?

He felt a panic rising in his chest and throat.

Those martians suddenly started to shoot and he pushed Slaine behind the wall of the hall in one swift motion.

He hid near her two and started to shoot back.

Miss.

Miss.

Miss.

He couldn't aim with one hand and from behind the wall.

And they were getting closer.

To take Slaine away.

"Damn it!"

He tore the eyepatch in ome swift motion and got out to the open.

The data started to flow in, slightly overwhelming but a good feeling nonetheless.

He aimed,

and fired.

Headshot.

Headshot.

Headshot.

After he took out a few of them he immediately pulled Slaine and pushed her into the next corridor telling her to run.

After shooting one more of them he followed her.

"Inaho...you...you..."

"I promised we will talk later. I will explain you then."

Now having the whole map of the ship before his eyes, he ran faster and turned corners with Slaine's hand, again, in his own.

They managed to reach the west wing but there were already martians there. Inaho quickly hid with Slaine before the martians could see them. Then he calculated the number of the enemies and their possible chance of success.

It was low. He couldn't keep protecting both Slaine amd himself at the same time. But...

He turned to Slaine and held her shoulders.

"Listen Slaine, on the other end of the hall over there, there is a small hangar. Go over there while I protect you. There is a fire cabinet on the right wall. Hide inside it and wait for me. The closet is close to the hangar, near the end of the hall. Hold the door and wait inside until I come to get you."

Slaine started to shake her head trembling. "I don't want war anymore... not again... please... not again..."

"Slaine... listen..."

"Inaho...no...I don't want... no..."

"Slaine... you have to..."

"Inaho...I don't... I can't..."

Tears were running down her pink cheeks as Slaine silently started to cry.

Not again.

She wouldn't be able to bear another war. Those things couldn't happen again. She looked at her hands. They were red.

Covered in blood.

Red.

Slaine felt herself shaking.

Gunshots.

Missiles.

Bombs.

Crashes.

Blood.

It was too much. Slaine couldn't do it again. She couldn't live through all that again.

"No...no..."

Tears blurred her vision. Footsteps started to get closer to them. They were cornered. They would die... Inaho would die because of her.

She shook with another silent sob.

Then...

"I am sorry."

... Lips covered her own.

She came back to reality and her eyes widened.

Two seconds later Inaho retreated to look in her eyes.

"Forgive that one...but I love you Slaine. I told it to you many times. And I will say again. I love you and no matter what, I will protect you...We...we have to survive...we have live...I want to... want to spend the rest of my days with you...so please do as I say... go"

Slaine tried to swallow the lump in her throat and nodded to him.

Inaho ran towards the martians shooting a few straight on the head and shocking them.

Slaine slipped past him surpringly fast after that breakdown and she disappeared in the next hall.

Inaho kept shooting until only two remained.

Then his gun clicked empty.

He casted it aside and lunged forward. One of them went to follow Slaine after he threw his gun. The other kept shooting.

Inaho suddenly felt a throbbing pain in his shoulder.

He was shot.

He didn't stop. The martian couldn't shoot again as Inaho hit his hand. The bullet flied into the ceiling.

Inaho kicked the man between the legs and grabbed the gun.

The other man hadn't managed to take more than a few steps in the time Inaho took the gun so he turned and shot him behind his skull just inside the hall. He then turned and shot the man on the leg. Just as he turned to head after Slaine, four more martians entered.

Inaho realised that they were abumdant but not well trained.

Probably workers in the landing castle with scarce military training.

He hid behind the wall in the hall, holding his shoulder.

~o~

Slaine went in the hall, looking around the walls for the cabinet door. Ahw opened it in a haste when she found it.

It was large enough for her to fit in. But just as she raised her foot, she heard a scream. Then the same voice barked orders.

Yuki.

Slaine's eyes widened as she heard what Yuki said.

She was cornered.

No.

She couldn't die. Yuki was Inaho's only family. The woman had to stay alive. Slaine grabbed a fire extinguisher.

She went in the hangar and t several of the man who had their backs to her with it.

Yuki was there, wounded. She ran to her side.

"Miss Yuki!"

Yuki turned to her.

"Slaine! Why are you here? Where is Nao?"

Slaine saw a man getting closer behind her back.

"Behind you!"

Slaine pushed Yuki out of the way and she shot the man after landing on the ground. Slaine sighed in relief but suddenly a sharp pain spreaded to all her body from her stomach.

Yuki gasped as Slaine fell holding her side. She rushed to Slaine's side but a bullet entering from her back stopped her on her way.

Then another came.

And another.

The last thing Yuki saw before everything went black was the martians retreating with Slaine.


	25. Chapter 25

Slaine opened her eyes. She could see the silhouette of a tall man with brown hair wearing a dark colored suit. 

"I...naho..."

Her voice was hoarse and her dry throat ached. Inaho got closer as she blinked a few times to clear the mist in her eyes. She saw him extend a hand and felt him caress her hair. She leaned into the touch but somehow it felt so foreign, so cold... 

"Inaho...wa...ter..."

Inaho backed away and returned holding something a few seconds later. Then a glass was pushed up against her lips as one of Inaho's hands raised her head, gently craddling it by the back of her skull. Cold water slid down her throat and she started to cough a little as she gulped it down in a haze. 

Inaho gently raised her and patted her back a few times. She let her body fall against his strong chest. But there was something strange. She couldn't feel his thick sweater against her cheek. His chin was above her head not resting in her hair as always. His hands were too warm and too large against her thin waist. 

She raised her head to look at his face but she still couldn't see anything other than blurry colors and shapes as he slowly lowered her back on the soft sheets and fluffy pillows. 

"..."

She couldn't understand any of what he said but there was something wrong with his voice. It sounded too deep and kind of hoarse. 

She saw him sit on an armchair on her right bedside. His head was still turned towards her direction so she tried to reach out to him. 

He held her right hand and placed it back on the bed after placing a tender kiss on her knuckle. 

His lips weren't chapped like that nor were they that hot. Maybe he was getting sick. It would be good if he wore something thicker and laid down after some green tea with ginger and honey. His favorite. 

"You...rest...too...tea....dr...ink ...tea...your....red...swe...sweater...in...in the...clo...set...Inaho..."

She trailed off as evolving large spots invaded her vision and she fainted once again. 

.o. 

Count Barochruz sat in the bedroom of the master chambers of his landing castle. He had pulled an armchair beside the bed where she laid. 

She had been sleeping for two days. The doctors had been treating her wounds with aldnoah medicines. Her condition wasn't that bad but her body had been too weak after the war. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness and he had been waiting. 

When he had first seen her with a bullet hole on her side, he had punished all of the squad that had brought her. He had ordered them not to hurt her. Yet she had been covered in her own blood with a deadly white skin and chapped purplish lips, lying lifelessly between the arms of a lowly soldier. 

Count Barochruz had reached out to her weakly before his knees gave out and his chest clenced, choking him in his own breath. It had gone black before he could even take a good look at her or learn wheter she was alive. The last thing he remembered was the unbearable pain making him feel as if a kataphrakt had crashed down on his body. 

When he had woken up again, he had found himself in a room of the medical wing of the landing castle, lying on a large bed with machines, tubes and medicines all around him. At first it had felt like a dream but when the reality had crashed in after a few seconds, he had bolted upright, tearing the plastic tubes that were attached to his body. He had started fo shout for someone. He had immediately requested a full report he had given sets of orders in a matter of a few minutes only and asked a dozen questions. 

They had told him that she was under intensive care. She was alive but her condition was critical. She would wake up but another war would certainly kill her with that weak body. She would need to take good care of herself and her health.

Barochruz wanted to see her immediately and when they had taken him to her, he had ordered for her to be moved to the master bedroom as soon as she was out of intensive care. 

He had long since vacated that room. He had saved it for her use when she would arrive as either his queen or his wife. 

So she had been brought inside her new room one day ago and Barochruz hadn't left her side since then. He had been watching her, bolting up on his feet to rush over to her side whenever her thin fingers twitched or she mumbled incoherent words in her sleep. 

He had checked her temperature and pulse countless times that night. She was alright. Everything was alright. Her body was a little strained from the sudden action after years of not being able to exercise. She was a little tired. The bullet hadn't hit anything vital. She would be alright, he told himself. He had finally saved her. 

Yet, he couldn't get rid of the bad feeling in him. Something felt wrong. His queen felt different. 

First, there was that ring on her finger. 'Even miracles take a little time...' The engraving didn't make any sense to him. But ridiculously, the ring itself resembled a wedding band far too much for his liking. 

Then there was her talk. Who was that Inaho she kept calling out for? Was he one of the terrans who held her captive? If so, why did she keep saying his name and asking him to stay with her? 

Barochruz sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and looked at Slaine. She was lying on the white sheets with her hair sprawled on the pillows. It was longer than he remembered. Also her body looked thin, too thin in the white nightgown. He could see the ends of the red scars covering her bosom through the wide neckline. Her skin was still deathly pale turning to a light purple around her closed eyelids and the bruises on her fragile neck and sharp collarbone. 

As Barochruz watched her face carefully, he noticed her long lashes fluttering. Then she stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the ceiling for a few seconds. Barochruz immediately got on his feet and went over her side. 

She looked at his face slitting her eyes a little. He reached a hand out to brush her bangs aside but she tilted her head sharply to the side. 

"Where...am I?" 

She started to slowly sit up on her own. His eyes widened and he tried to stop her. 

"My lady yo-" 

She smacked his hand away and looked directly at his face. 

"Count Barochruz. Answer."

Her eyes were captivating as they shined with that familiar flame of both defiance and the ghost of authority left away from her days as the arch Countess. The look in those blue orbs made him go weak and stutter before her as he told her everything he knew without skipping a word in a daze. She was the one covered in scars and bruises. She was the one barely managing to sit on her bed. She was the one still being alive by pure chance. Still, as always, he was the one that was weak under her gaze. 

"So you started a rebellion against Empress Asseylum with Princess Lemrina and you want me to take over her place after dethroning and probably killing her?" 

"You are the best choice out there my lady you-" 

"Get out!" 

She cut him and only after he raised his head to look at her, did he realise that he had made himself small before her. He was kneeling near her bedside and she was looking down at him from where she sat with her back resting against the headboard. 

"But-" 

"Count Barochruz, I wish to rest. Get out."

Barochruz obeyed without any more resistance. She was in a shock, he told himself. She had always been cold towards everyone inwardly. Those charming smiles she kept giving had all been fake. But she liked him. Hadn't she accepted his help? Hadn't she fought alongside him? Hadn't she told her plans to him? Hadn't she given her first genuine smile to him when she beat Marylcian? She was just in shock, he repeated in his head. She needed to rest. She had been held captive by those Terrans all that time after all. 

.o.

Inko sighed to herself as she watched Inaho from afar. He was sitting on the desk reserved for generals but she could easily tell that he wasn't following the meeting about the Earth's condition. He didn't care. 

He didn't care about anything or anyone other than her. 

He was probably disassembling then rebuilding the simulations of the Martian kataphrakts over and over again on his tablet. Working on their shapes, weapons, strenght, war strategies and the percentages of winning against them had been all Inaho did in those last three days since the attack on the Deucalion. 

He had been working nonstop, only taking occasional breaks to sleep for two or three hours. He hadn't talked to them or Yuki more than a few words. He had been acting just like his old self. No, worse than his old self. He had always been quiet and introvert when they were young. Eventhough, he had looked as if he was emotionless then, Inko had always known otherwise.

Yet, Inaho had become truly emotionless after Slaine had gotten kidnapped. 

Inko knew, for certain, that Slaine Troyard had been the reason of Inaho's cheer in the past few months. Yuki and their small friend group had been pretty surprised and also thankful at his relaxed posture, the small smiles he kept giving, his louder voice and his considerably softer eyes. 

But all of those had vanished with Slaine. Inaho hadn't even waited for his shoulder to heal completely to start working. He was spending his days glued to either reports or his tablet, giving all his attention and all of that analytical engine's capacity to form new strategies to destroy each and every Martian kataphrakt one by one. 

Inko sighed as she saw Inaho leaning a little more over his tablet on the table. It hurt to see him like that. It hurt to see him so vulnerable with his shoulders shrunk and his eyes empty. 

Inko would, probably, never stop loving him and eventhough she still couldn't bring herself to stop being jealous of Slaine and refer her as Inaho's wife, she had been thankful to her inwardly. 

Because Slaine Troyard - she needed time to call her Slaine Kaizuka, even in her mind-, had made Inaho happier than she had ever seen him be in just a few weeks' time. Inko had been so jealous that she had cried until morning on the day they had visited Inaho's office. The next day, Calm and Nina came to her apartment. They had brought Rayet with them and all three had worked to cheer her up all day.

The worst part for her had been learning that not only Inaho loved another woman but he loved the woman who had shot him in the eye and nearly killed him. Inko would never forget the day she found him lying in a pool of his own blood. So she had been caught up in a dilemma of being grateful to Slaine for making Inaho that happy and resenting her both for hurting him before and stealing the chance to be Inaho's wife from her.

Inko didn't know how much time she spent imagining Inaho and herself as a married couple. He would go to work early in the morning and she would send him off with a kiss. He would look forward to return home -to her- all day and count the hours as she did the same in the house while taking care of their children. They would have three. One girl and two boys. All of them would be clever like Inaho. Their sons would be handsome like him. Their daughter would be beautiful. They would get old together and move to the countryside to a traditional two story house. Their grandchildren would come to visit them once or twice every week. They would be happy together. Nothing would seperate them.

Realising that she had spaced out in her old dreams, Inko shook her head. She no longer had a right to think about those things. It was time to bury them in a corner of her heart and try to move on.

The corners of her eyes felt hot and a knot formed in her throat as Inko kept watching Inaho.

His heart belonged to Slaine and he wouldn't be able to live without her. It hurt. But it was the undeniable truth. Inaho was withering without Slaine. So Inko had to help to take Slaine back. She would help. Even if it meant having to endure seeing Inaho living the life she dreamed to have with him with Slaine, Inko would help.

When Yuki first woke up and reported that the Martians had taken Slaine, Inko had thought that she had gone by choice to resume the war. But those thoughts had been nothing more than her brain's creative work to sustain her hate against Slaine and justify it. She had understood that only after she had listened to Yuki as she described everything she had seen with detail.

Slaine had saved her from a bullet only to get shot herself a few seconds later. Yuki had tried to reach her but she had got shot. A bullet had entered from her back and two others had scraped her arm.

Slaine hadn't hidden eventhough Inaho had told her to. She had tried to help Yuki, goimg ober there completely unarmed and in civilian clothing. Inko had learned that while watching Inaho reading the written version of Yuki's report and repeating to himself. 

'I told her to hide....Why did I send her on her own? It' s my fault....My fault...'

He had chosen not to listen to Yuki and read everything afterwards to not lose his composure in front of Yuki and say things he would later regret. But it had only resulted in him beating himself. None of them, not even Calm, had dared to intervene as it had been the first time they saw Inaho like that. 

It had been the first time Inaho lost himself in front of them and Inko had understood how right of a choise Inaho made by reading Yuki's report and not listening to it directly from her.

After that day, none of them saw another breakdown or even some normal amount of emotion from Inaho again. And Inko knew that they would never do so unless Slaine returned somehow. Everyone, even the soldiers under Inaho's command knew that the reason of his gloom was the disappearence of his wife. 

Even those young soldiers had been talking among themselves about the matter and trying to figure out what exactly happened to Mrs. Kaizuka and her whereabouts without even knowing who she really was.

Inko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned her attention to the speech of a general from the Russia branch of the UFE after giving Inaho one last glance. 

She could only help him if she knew what was going on. And she would do anything to help him have the woman he loved back even if it smashed her heart into pieces to see him with someone else, just as she had sworn to do so, she mentally told herself.


End file.
